Buttercup: The Rowdyruff Girl
by fren
Summary: Not much cussing, but jus' ta be safe. The Rowdyruff Boys reappear a week after being destroyed. Where will this turn for Buttercup?
1. Remembering

Chapter 1- Remembering  
  
  
  
Disclaimer (a.k.a. Me): I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys or anything in the animated series: The Powerpuff Girls.  
  
Me: This is a short, short chapter...*Who likes short-shorts?* Not me! Just read it if u want...  
  
~_* @_@ O_O *_* ^_^ -_- $_$ !_!  
  
Buttercup sat on her bed, playing her green guitar. She had gotten it for free after Bubbles and them defeated Mr. Mime...It had been a week.  
  
"BUUUTTERCUUUUUUUUUUPP!!!!" Bubble's high-pitched voice squealed. "IT'S DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNER TIIIIIIIIIIIMMME!!!!!!!!"  
  
Buttercup ignored the call and kept playing the green guitar.  
  
"BBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTERCCCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bubbles screamed again.  
  
Buttercup walked over to the speaker her electric guitar was plugged into and turned the volume up to it's highest...Actually, there was no highest. She just turned the knob until she started to feel annoyed of turning it so much. Buttercup walked back to her bed. Yes, her bed. She hated sharing and would call anything she had to share with her sisters hers. Even the N64 (Nintendo 64) was hers, yet it was called "theirs". Who was the one who picked it out? Who was the one who raised all her allowance to buy it? Who surprised everyone with it when she took it home? Buttercup. No questions asked, no credit received. Buttercup began to strum the guitar as hard and as loud as she could.  
  
"BBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUTTTEEEEEEEERRRRCCCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bubbles squealed. Blossom had joined in the call.  
  
Buttercup ignored the cries and kept strumming on the guitar. She could hear the angry yelling of other people, the sound of cars screeching to a stop...Although it was her duty to fight crime, it was also a hobby of hers to commit it. Every time she strummed on her guitar as hard as this, her fingers would keep moving as her mind started to wander...One week...One full week...Ever since-  
  
"Buttercup-" a voice called. There was a creak to hint the door was being opened.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Buttercup yelled at the top of her lungs. "DON'T YOU PEOPLE GET IT?!?! WHEN THE DOOR'S CLOSED, IT STAYS THAT WAY!!!! WHY DON'T YOU EVER KNOCK?!?!?! I CAN'T GET ANY DAMN PRIVACY IN THIS GODFORSAKEN HOUSE!!! I'M BETTER OFF ON THE STREETS!!! DO ME A FAVOR AND SHUT THE FUCK UUUUUUUUPP!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Silence. Buttercup opened her eyes to see who she was releasing her short temper to. Professor Utonium stood at the doorway, a stern, partial-angry look on his face.  
  
"Eh heh heh..." Buttercup forced a laugh. "Oops?"  
  
  
  
Bubbles and Blossom sat at the table as they heard the professor's muffled lecture coming from upstairs. They looked at each other.  
  
"She'll be sent to bed without any dinner, she'll have to take out the garbage for a week, and she'll be grounded from not fighting, but parties for two weeks." Blossom predicted. She had memorized all of the professor's punishments for what.  
  
  
  
"But, Professor!" Buttercup complained.  
  
"No 'but's. You're only four and you know those words already?" Professor Utonium stated. "For that, young lady, you have to go to sleep now. No dinner. Starting tomorrow, you will have to take the trash out for week and you'll be grounded. Not from fighting though, from parties."  
  
  
  
Blossom smiled at Bubbles.  
  
"I told you so." she said.  
  
  
  
Buttercup let out a frustrated groan as the door closed, throwing herself on her bed.  
  
"This ain't fair..." Buttercup muttered into her pillow. She pulled out her green blanket and cuddled it. "I'm a good fighter...I never cry...I'm the toughest Powerpuff who ever lived..."  
  
Then, it came back to her. It had passed one week...One week...Buttercup shook her head madly.  
  
stop thinking about it! Buttercup scolded herself. i can't believe you actually counted how many days passed after it! ugh...i guess i'm losing mah edge...can't blame it. no crimes ever since that day. no crimes in one week...  
  
"AAAAGGHH!!!" Buttercup yelled out. "Will you forget about what happened?! So what if it happened?! Those guys are gone and ain't never comin' back!...Will they?"  
  
Now, Buttercup and the other Powerpuffs have always came through, no matter what...But then, they came.  
  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" a voice mocked.  
  
Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup turned. Blossom and Bubbles gasped. There stood three boys their age, maybe just a little older...But, who were they?  
  
"We're the Rowdyruff Boys!" the three boys announced, finishing at different times.  
  
"And we wanna fight!" the one in red finished off.  
  
~~~END~~~  
  
That was a surprise...To meet your counterpart...Your exact equal. Your reflection. And that, well that fact got under Buttercup's skin. To her, the message meant she'd never emerge as the strongest. She and the one in dark green could go on fighting. Both would live or both would die. None would win. Sure, Buttercup had defeated the boy who wore dark green once...But it was cheat. At least to her. That win said that she wasn't stronger than him, it said she was more romantic. And romantic was the last thing she wanted to be. In fact, a small peck on the cheek would still give her damage. She was, after all, the tomboy of the crew. But since she was one of the feminine, she was naturally resistant to full damage unlike guys... Buttercup blinked. She shook her head.  
  
i'm not scarerd o' those retards... Buttercup thought. i'm not afraid of anything!  
  
  
  
Buttercup lay on the left side of the bed...She knew why. It was logical. They say some people walk the left-hand path. She had been told many times she was a "left-hand path-walker". It usually meant that you were a little..."out there" and "more"...Something like that. Buttercup sat up. She gazed upon her two sisters. Bubbles lay on the right side while Blossom lay in the middle. Bubbles...The sweet, innocent, soft one. Blossom...The bright, bossy, perky one. Buttercup...The tough, distant, short-tempered one. Exactly. Buttercup was a millisecond older than Bubbles, but a millisecond younger than Blossom. She was a middle sibling. They say middle siblings are the ones that get the hardest on them... Buttercup lay back in bed. If she was the middle sibling, the boy in dark green was a middle sibling...  
  
i don't even know any of their names... Buttercup reminded herself. not that i could care less!  
  
Soon, the Powerpuff fell fast asleep.  
  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
"Yeah?!" Buttercup yelled. "Well, they're askin' for it!"  
  
She tackled the boy in red into a dumpster and start punching him. The other two were stunned by a "girl"'s strength, but soon recovered. Buttercup was pulled off and thrown to the ground where she was kicked and beaten. Blossom and Bubbles came to her aid by knocking the two boys away. Blossom stood straight. Bubbles helped Buttercup up. The three glared at the three boys.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with you girls?" the boy in red demanded. "You're suppose to start crying when we hit you!"  
  
"What are you guys, new?" Blossom asked.  
  
"We're the Powerpuff Girls!" Bubbles claimed proudly.  
  
"And it takes more than some cheap-shots ta make us cry." Buttercup growled, spreading her legs in fighting stance, both her feet an inch in front of her sisters.  
  
~~~END~~~  
  
Buttercup stirred in her sleep. Her fists moving to every punch.  
  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
The boy's had done their team attack. It was the girl's turn.  
  
"Acrab-Attack!" Blossom commanded.  
  
The three cart-wheeled down the street laving a trail of baby blue, light pink, and pale green. Buttercup was first. Just before she cart-wheeled into the boy in green, she double-kicked him into the air just as her sisters did. She flew into the air and grabbed his hands, swung around so her feet were facing the sky, and stomped down, sending the boy in green into the ground.  
  
~~~END~~~  
  
Buttercup turned onto her side.  
  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
Buttercup and her sisters flew away from the town for the people's sake. If there were no people, Buttercup would just go and kick their asses so hard they kiss the moon (I know! that's from Chrono Cross). Blossom looked behind them.  
  
"They're catching up fast!" she cried, trying to speed up.  
  
Buttercup turned and caught eye contact with the boy in dark green...He didn't seem to talk much.  
  
"Time to kick up the Afterburner!" the one in red called.  
  
The next thing she knew, Buttercup was surrounded in smoke.  
  
"I can't see!" Buttercup cursed.  
  
"I can't breathe!" Bubbles cried.  
  
The three plummeted to the ground. A white, silent explosion followed after they hit the ground.  
  
~~~END~~  
  
Buttercup let out a grunt and almost woke up, but stayed asleep.  
  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
The boys landed in front of the girls.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" all the boys gasped.  
  
Buttercup slowly opened her eyes. She HATED this! As in "hate" in black letters surrounded by flames. She didn't know why the girls had talked her into this...She had her arms crossed and she was the only girl frowning. Blossom went first. She slowly floated towards the boy in red...and kissed him. Buttercup had a good urge to yell at the top of her lungs, burst out laughing, and then kill a monster, but held it in. Bubbles followed suit and slowly floated towards the boy in dark blue...and kissed him. The same feeling washed over Buttercup. She waited a few extra seconds after Bubbles. She finally concluded she would never do this stupid-ass thing again. She floated towards the boy in dark green. Slowly...More slower than the other two. She kept her eyes closed...Her lips fell on the target. On his cheek.  
  
~~~END~~~  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Buttercup yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
She flew to the bathroom and brushed her teeth non-stop.  
  
~_* @_@ O_O *_* ^_^ -_- $_$ !_!  
  
Me: R&R if ya like it, R&R if ya don't! 


	2. The Rowdyruff Boys Return

Chapter 2- The Rowdyruff Boys Return  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys or anything in the animated series: The Powerpuff Girls.  
  
Note: This is my next chapter. Enjoy.  
  
~_* @_@ O_O *_* ^_^ -_- $_$ !_!  
  
  
  
MoJo Jo Jo sat in his jail cell...  
  
"Those stupid girls..." he muttered.  
  
He spotted something at the corner of his eye...Some snips, two snails, and a puppy-dog tail. He smirked.  
  
"I will not fail this time like I did a week a go." he stated. "I will re- create the Rowdyruff Boys and then send them to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. And without the Powerpuff Girls to save the day, the day will not be saved and I will be able to commit crimes with any Powerpuff day-saving concluding that I will take over the world for I am bad, I am evil, I am MmmoooJo Jo Jo! MWAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"Hey, shut up!" a guy in the next cell shouted.  
  
MoJo Jo Jo covered his mouth and snickered. He picked up the somehow-left- here-by-mistake-or-not ingredients and flushed them down the toilet. At first, nothing...Then, the ground started to shake. Water exploded from the toilet bowl, filling the evil monkey's cell. Once all the water drained, Mojo Jo Jo saw his three "sons" again. He ran to them and hugged them.  
  
"We see each other once more!" Mojo Jo Jo rejoiced.  
  
The three tore away from him. The one in dark green punched him so he fell to the ground. They beat him. After a few seconds, they stopped of boredom.  
  
"But I am your father..." a very beaten Mojo Jo Jo reminded weakly.  
  
"Father my ass." the one in dark green retorted.  
  
"Some girls defeated us last week." the one in red stated.  
  
"And it's your entire fault!" the one in dark blue accused.  
  
"They kissed us!" the one in dark green yelled. "There's no way we're gonna help you now!"  
  
The three boys flew through the roof and into Townsville. They landed on the street.  
  
"I say we find those ditzes and pound them!" the one in red said, pounding his hand in the other.  
  
"Let's get those sissies!" the one in dark blue agreed.  
  
"I'm gonna kill the one in the pale green dress..." the one in dark green growled. "Let's find them!"  
  
"You're not going anywhere." said a very official voice.  
  
The boy's turned around. There stood a man in a heavy coat.  
  
"Who are you?!" the one in red demanded.  
  
"I'm a Truin (don't know how ta spell that!) Officer. How many of you know what a Truin Officer is?" the man demanded.  
  
Silence. The boy in dark blue slowly raised his hand.  
  
"A Truin Officer is a cop who makes sure children get their proper education every day." the man stated. "In other words I make sure punks like you go to school. I had a case with a bunch of teenagers once, but this is inappropriate that a bunch of four-year-olds can't go to school and that is just plain terrible. Do you have parents?"  
  
"Uh-" the boy in dark blue started.  
  
"Be quiet." the Truin Officer commanded, leaning towards the three. "I think I know what I see and I see clothes on you that aren't ripped so you have parents. You'll be attending the only school with your grade level in the whole city. I don't know why they don't just build more but some people are just stupid and idiotic like you. Any questions?"  
  
"Do the Powerpuff Girls go there?" the boy in red asked after five minutes. He and his brothers smirked.  
  
"Yes, those girls go there and you should feel very lucky since they save the day every day. Just last week they defeated three punk kids who tried to kill them."  
  
The three boys ignored the Truin Officer and thought of ways to kill the Powerpuff Girls.  
  
  
  
Blossom stirred to the sound of running water. She pulled the covers over her head.  
  
"Bubbles did you forget to turn off the faucet again?" she asked.  
  
"What is a fozzat?" Bubbles replied.  
  
Blossom slowly sat up just as Bubbles did. The two rubbed their eyes.  
  
"Buttercup, what are you doing?" the two asked at the same time.  
  
Buttercup turned to them, her mouth full of toothpaste, mouthwash, floss, water and her green toothbrush was moving at the speed of light all around her mouth non-stop.  
  
"Ahm buffin mah ee." Buttercup replied.  
  
Blossom glanced at the clock.  
  
"It's six o' clock am." she stated.  
  
"Oh...I got a headache." Bubble said softly.  
  
"So do I..." Blossom agreed. "I feel like I heard a deafening explosion last night..." (now remember Buttercup's yell?)  
  
Buttercup kept brushing her teeth non-stop. Occasionally, she would put down the brush to floss, but seconds later would pick up the brush again. Blossom and Bubbles decided to get ready while Buttercup brushed her teeth non-stop. Blossom floated over to Buttercup.  
  
"Buttercup..." Blossom said. "Buttercup. Buttercup! BUTTERCUUUUP!!!"  
  
Blossom jerked Buttercup around just as Buttercup was about to spit, making her spit all the toothpaste, mouthwash, and water into Blossom's face.  
  
"Ow!" Blossom cried out jerking back. "It got into my eyes! My eyes sting now! Buttercuup! This is your fault!"  
  
"My fault?!" Buttercup asked.  
  
"Yes, your fault!"  
  
"Who's the one who jerked me to face 'em just when I spit?"  
  
"You should have held it in!"  
  
"And what?! Swallowed it?!"  
  
"That would have been better than to just spit it all into my face!"  
  
"Well, you should have ducked!"  
  
"Oh, really?!"  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Oh, yeah?!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Bubbles watched them fight for a few seconds...Then, she started to sob.  
  
"It's your fault!" Blossom accused.  
  
"No, it's your fault!" Buttercup snapped.  
  
"Your fault!"  
  
"Your fault!"  
  
"Your fault!"  
  
"Your fault!"  
  
"Girls, Girls!" Professor Utonium called, just opening the door. "Calm down!"  
  
The three girls turned to the professor. Silence.  
  
"Buttercup spit on my face!" Blossom accused.  
  
"No I didn't!" Buttercup snapped.  
  
"Yes, you did!"  
  
"Nu-uh!"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"Nu-uh!"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"Nu-"  
  
"GIRLS!!!" Professor Utonium called.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Bubbles, please explain." Professor Utonium instructed.  
  
"WellmeandBlossomwokeupbecausethesinkwasonandwethoughitwaseachotherbutthenw esawButtercuptherebrushingherteethasfastasshecandefeatmonstersandblossomaske dwhatshewasdoinandshesaidbuffinmysomethingandthemmeandblossomstartedtogetbor edsowestartedtogetreadyforschoolandwhenwewerealmostdonewejustdidn'thaveoutee thbrushedandbuttercupwasstillinthebathroomandsoblossomwentandsaidbuttercupsn amefiveorsomethingtimesandthenjerkedbuttercuparoundjustasbuttercupspitoutall thetoothpasteandstuff!" Bubbles cried.  
  
"Um...Well, I think that makes sense..." the professor turned to Buttercup. "Buttercup, you can't just go spit in people's faces."  
  
"But-" Buttercup started.  
  
"No 'but's. Now hurry up and get ready for school."  
  
  
  
As usual, Buttercup split from the group to hang out with her guy-friends. The first to greet her was Mitch.  
  
"Hey, Buttercup, want to go play video games at my place?" Mitch asked.  
  
"Yeah! What games ya got?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"Ali Boxing, Super Bash Cousins, Kingdom Fighters 3, the usual."  
  
"We can go over our house for a swim in the pool!" a voice called.  
  
"Who said I invited you two, Lloyd?" Mitch reminded.  
  
"We invited ourselves." Floyd replied. "And you better let us come if you want to even step in our pool."  
  
"Okay, okay." Mitch agreed, stepping back.  
  
"OW!!!" a voice shouted.  
  
Mitch yelled out and whirled around.  
  
"Oops! Sorry about that, Gary." he apologized.  
  
Buttercup laughed. Gary was again tunneling through the ground. Only his head was visible.  
  
"Gary, ya got any new tunnels?" she asked.  
  
"Nope, but I heard we were going to get three new students!" Gary replied.  
  
They all smirked.  
  
"That means we get to torture them until they prove themselves as cool." Buttercup concluded.  
  
The bell rang for class. All the kids ran inside the classroom and were seated. Ms. Kean didn't appear right away, though...Buttercup turned to the door. The shadow of a man towered over Ms. Kean's as he lectured her. Finally, he left. Ms. Kean entered the room.  
  
"Class, we have three new students." she announced. She opened the door wider to let them in.  
  
"THE RODWYRUFF BOYS!!!" the Powerpuff Girls exclaimed.  
  
The three boys smirked.  
  
"Now boys, just tell anyone your names when you're ready, alright?" Ms. Kean instructed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." the three boys muttered.  
  
Mitch, Floyd, Lloyd, and Buttercup sat in a corner next to a plant. Gary was in the pot.  
  
"So, those are the guys that defeated you?" Mitch asked.  
  
"Yeah...But I could take on all o' 'em." Buttercup stated. "They all suck monkey as."  
  
"Now, class, return to your seats." Ms. Kean instructed.  
  
Everyone did so.  
  
"We're going to do a project." she continued. "It will be a group project. The groups will have no more than two people. You have two minutes to pick your partners. If you don't have a partner by time, I'll arrange you one, okay? Go."  
  
Buttercup looked at Bubbles and Blossom.  
  
"Bubbles and I are partners." Blossom stated.  
  
"Sorry, Buttercup..." Bubbles apologized.  
  
Then, Buttercup heard something coming from where the Rowdyruff Boys were. She turned.  
  
"Sorry, bro." the boy in dark blue apologized.  
  
The boy in dark green and Buttercup caught eye contact. Both didn't have a partner yet...  
  
"No!" They both yelled at the same time, scrambling around the room to find a partner.  
  
"Mitch?!" Buttercup asked.  
  
"Sorry, B." Mitch apologized. "I'm with Gary."  
  
Buttercup turned to Floyd.  
  
"I'm with Lloyd." Floyd murmured apologetically.  
  
Buttercup ran across the room.  
  
"Mary?!" she demanded.  
  
"Cindy and I are partners." Mary replied.  
  
Buttercup ran to everyone, but they all seemed to have partners. Buttercup felt her sweat drip from her forehead.  
  
"Time!" Ms. Kean announced. "Everyone with a partner, please sit down next to them."  
  
Everyone except Buttercup and the boy in dark green from the Rowdyruff Boys had a partner Ms. Kean looked from one to another, sending a silent announcement that they were partners.  
  
"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" the boy in dark green from the Rowdyruff Boys and Buttercup yelled at the top of their lungs.  
  
~_* @_@ O_O *_* ^_^ -_- $_$ !_!  
  
Me: Next Chapter will come soon...Hopefully... 


	3. Saturday School/Detention

Chapter 3- Saturday School/Detention  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys or anything in the animated series: The Powerpuff Girls.  
  
Note: ... ... ...just read it.  
  
~_* @_@ O_O *_* ^_^ -_- $_$ !_!  
  
  
  
Buttercup looked at the boy in dark green. He was an enemy. He shouldn't be here. The boy in dark green looked at her. They glared into each other's eyes silently. Ms. Kean walked over to Buttercup.  
  
"Now, Buttercup, I know you fought him a week ago, but-" Ms. Kean started.  
  
"No, crud I fought him a week ago! You were there! I was there! And so was he!" Buttercup exclaimed, rising a bit higher into the air. "In fact he almost killed me and that was only last week! And y'know what?! I had to kiss him on the cheek! Yuck!" Buttercup stuck her tongue out, spitting. "I can't forget about that stupid event and now I HATE his stinkin' guts! How can you do this me, Ms. Kean?! Why, why?! WHY?! Can I have a drink?!"  
  
"Y-Yes, you may..." Ms. Kean was a little frightened of Buttercup's sudden outbursts which usually happened when something very noticing happened. She watched as Buttercup flew through the roof.  
  
She walked over to the boy in dark green.  
  
"Since I know you have super powers also, I think you should go outside with her." Ms. Kean stated. "Just in case. But try to avoid it."  
  
The boy in dark green glanced at his two brothers who were happily talking away. Then, he released a strong glare at Ms. Kean just before flying through the roof. Ms. Kean looked up.  
  
"They really need to learn to use the door..." she murmured.  
  
  
  
Buttercup drank from the water fountain and spat on the ground. She repeated this numerous times. She heard a noise and whirled around. It was him. The boy in dark green. The two eyed each other, alert for any attacks. They glared into each other's eyes. For some reason, both their instincts told them to do the same thing: destroy the enemy. They charged at the same time. As their hits connected with each other, there was a green flash as they were both thrown back. That didn't stop them, they charged again, attempting to achieve their goals. It was obvious both would lose. None would win. They were equal, but didn't except it. Their fighting was only shown by flashes of green light. Once again, they were knocked back.  
  
"You've been asking for this for a long time!" the boy in dark green yelled.  
  
"Not as long as you've!" Buttercup snapped.  
  
They charged again, ready to get into a serious fight. But, just before they could get up, there were four flashes of light: red, dark blue, pink, and baby blue. Buttercup found her two sisters in front of her, blocking her from getting to her adversary.  
  
"Hey! Get outta the way!" Buttercup snapped angrily.  
  
"No, Buttercup!" Blossom said. "This is school! What if you accidentally blew it up?!"  
  
"That's what I want, smart one."  
  
"With us in it! And besides, you know you can't beat him in fighting!"  
  
"Well, I'm not gonna kiss 'im anytime soon!"  
  
"Stop being so irresponsible! You know the professor can't handle any more stress! He's already doubled his dosage! He's been so caught up in work and you're making it even worse for him! You should be ashamed! I would expect..."  
  
Buttercup decided to stop listening at that point. She glanced at the Rowdyruff Boys who were complimenting their brother on the mini fight. She turned to her two sisters, Blossom who was still going on and on with her lecture and Bubbles who was sucking her thumb, eyes watery. Buttercup glanced at the three brothers again.  
  
*why can't these two be more like them?* Buttercup thought, *ch. that'll take a miracle.*  
  
Soon, everyone was calmed down, except Buttercup and the Rowdyruff Boys. She had fought with a "new and innocent" student. The consequence: Saturday Detention/School. It was something were you would go to school on a Saturday in the morning...and do completely nothing like in detention. You would have recess and lunch, but once you got back in the classroom, you weren't allowed to do anything. Buttercup cursed under her breath.  
  
  
  
Buttercup let her head fall onto the desk. The sound echoed through the room. This was boring. Sure, she could get a good nap in it, but she had forgotten her baseball cap (a.k.a. nap-cap) and her sunglasses. Ms. Kean was reading a book. Buttercup spotted something at the corners of her eyes and jerked her head in that direction. They had eye contact. She and him. He and her. Though it was only for a second, it seemed to last forever in a very annoying way. Buttercup's glanced quickly turned to a glare. The boy had already faced the front of the room.  
  
*stupid guy. what's he starin' at?* Buttercup thought bitterly, *nothing! that's what. he was starin' at me to annoy me! wait'll we get outta here...i'm gonna kick his ass.*  
  
Ms. Kean stood up.  
  
"You two are dismissed for recess." she stated. "And no fighting or arguing."  
  
  
  
Buttercup sat on the ledge of the sandbox. She kicked sand around, but slowly so nothing would fly into the air. The boy in dark green was on the swings, not that she cared. She didn't hear the sound of wheels when the ball-cart (the metal cage with wheels that holds balls) was rolled out. She just sat there. Buttercup whirled around, floating up when she was tapped on the shoulder. Floating there, was him. The boy wearing black pants and a dark green shirt. They glared into each other's eyes for a second. Then, he held up the basketball he was holding.  
  
"Do you play?" he asked, his voice low.  
  
Buttercup smirked, a sign that seemed to say "Hell, yeah...".  
  
  
  
Buttercup laughed as the boy slipped and fell. She ran over to him, grabbed the ball and dribbled to the hoop. Since there were no other kids, they could play full-court. Buttercup jumped up, accidentally leaving footprints where she jumped from. Her intention was to do a lay-up, but she jumped higher and finished the game with a slam-dunk, sticking her tongue out to add effect. She landed, her hands on her hips in a triumphant pose.  
  
"Now, who just kicked whose ass?" Buttercup asked mockingly. "Buttercup kicked-err..."  
  
She walked over to the boy and offered her hand, which he took and stood up.  
  
"You're pretty good." he stated.  
  
"Pretty good?" Buttercup repeated. "I just beat your sorry butt forty- zip!" she poked his chest.  
  
"(bitch.) Well you don't have to rub it in." he muttered. "I meant to say you're pretty good for a girl."  
  
"Anythin' wrong with girls in yer eyes?"  
  
The boy in dark green stayed silent. Buttercup smirked. It wasn't everyday she got to annoy someone.  
  
"I never got your name." the boy in dark green stated.  
  
"One-you never asked." Buttercup replied. "Two-because I use ta hate yer guts to hell cuz ya tried ta kill me."  
  
"Use to hate my guts?"  
  
"To hell."  
  
"Why 'use to'?"  
  
Buttercup stood silently. She had no idea she actually used the two words that could change and reverse any sentence. She looked at him and shrugged. More silence. The bell rang, indicating recess was over and it was back to just sitting there. Buttercup sat at her seat, still wondering why she had used "use to". That wasn't usual for her. She put one of her hands to her forehead. Temperature: Normal. Buttercup exhaled. If it wasn't sickness, what was it? Buttercup had a good record on always going with what she said, never turning back. She slumped in her seats, trying to keep her eyes open...But they seemed to get heavier and heavier each time she blinked...  
  
  
  
"Hey, wake up." a voice said.  
  
Buttercup yawned and lifted her head from the desk. Standing next to her was the boy in dark green.  
  
"Where's Ms. Kean?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"Dunno." he replied. "She just said all this junk to me after checking the time and ran out the door...I think I got the main ideas. We get to go home and I had to wake you up." he held up a page with typing on it. "Instructions for the project." Butch explained. "Unless you just wanna fail."  
  
"I'll pick the failing option." Buttercup stated, letting her head fall back onto the desk. "...Nah. I need ta bring up mah grades anyway."  
  
She stood up and stretched. She noticed the boy in dark green was looking at her again.  
  
"What?" she asked, her voice tinted with anger.  
  
"Nothing." he replied.  
  
Silence.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked. "Something like 'Butterscotch' or 'Butternut'?"  
  
"Buttercup." Buttercup answered, her anger rising slightly.  
  
"I was close. You don't have to get all mad like that. You need to learn how to control your short-ass temper."  
  
Buttercup's anger rose a little more. "So I was born with a short temper. What of it?"  
  
The boy in dark green glared at her. She glared back. Buttercup straightened herself, but kept her sharp gaze.  
  
"What's your name." she asked.  
  
The boy in dark green backed away.  
  
"Butch." he replied. "I say we do the project at my place."  
  
Buttercup's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Do you even have a place?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Butch spat. "Some abandoned house."  
  
Buttercup smiled for the first time around him. "Cool." she said.  
  
"Yup. And we don't have to pay no bills, either. The instruction-thing says we have to make this poster of the thing you and your partner like to do best."  
  
There was no pause when the two yelled out "FIGHTING!!!" at the same time.  
  
  
  
Butch and Buttercup flew through the windows into the abandoned house, hidden in the middle of the woods, Buttercup holding the markers and Butch holding the large piece of paper. The items were "borrowed" from school. The boy in dark blue and the boy in red looked up and stood up, getting into fighting stance.  
  
"Hey, what's she doing here?" the boy in red demanded.  
  
"Yeah!" the boy in dark blue agreed. "Isn't she one of those sissy Powder Puffs?"  
  
"Sissy?!" Buttercup exclaimed, letting the markers she was holding fall onto the ground. "I'll show you sissy once I-"  
  
"She's okay." Butch interrupted.  
  
All eyes went to him.  
  
"She okay." Butch repeated. "She's no sissy like the other two. She doesn't deserve the name 'Powerpuff'. She's more like a Rowdyruff to me."  
  
"Is that so?" the one in red asked. "Or does little Butchie-Wootchie have a little silly-wiwwy crush?"  
  
"Butch is getting soft! Butch is getting soft!" the one in dark blue sang.  
  
Butch crossed his arms, giving his two brothers glares.  
  
"Oh, come on, man." the one in red said. "You know we were just teasing you."  
  
"Yeah, bro." the one in dark blue agreed. "We know especially you wouldn't fall for a Powerpuff."  
  
"If you think she's as good as a Rowdyruff, we know she is."  
  
Butch smirked. The one in dark blue floated over to Buttercup.  
  
"I'm Boomer." he stated. "You are...?"  
  
"Name's Buttercup." Buttercup replied.  
  
"Hey, Buttercup." the one in red greeted. "Call me Brick, okay? Nothing else."  
  
Buttercup nodded. These guys were pretty nice. She felt more at home with them than her sisters...and that was strange.  
  
~_* @_@ O_O *_* ^_^ -_- $_$ !_!  
  
Me: Will this or will this not be a romantic fic of Buttercup and Butch? Will Buttercup become a good friend with the Rowdyruff Boys or sworn enemies? Will Buttercup be accepted or rejected? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE WORLD MUST KNOW, DAMN IT!!!! *bashes head against wall until her head breaks through it* ... ... ...I didn't do it. 


	4. A Day With The Guys

Chapter 4- A Day With The Guys  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys or anything in the animated series: The Powerpuff Girls.  
  
Note: ...yeah, so...yeah.  
  
~_* @_@ O_O *_* ^_^ -_- $_$ !_!  
  
Buttercup drew pictures while Butch wrote the words. Obviously, both had wanted to draw the pictures, so they fought until Boomer and Brick pulled them apart and told them to flip a coin.  
  
*heh heh...* Buttercup snickered in her head, *lucky ol' tails...*  
  
Buttercup drew a picture of a monster. Its scales were black, but were outlined in red. There were triangular spikes running down the monsters back that were a teal-ish color. There were orange, horizontal patches that were somewhat like armor. Its eyes were yellow and it's pupils were a red so dark, it was almost black. Its arms were small with massive claws. It's triangle, sharp teeth were very noticeable because of the blood dripping from its mouth. It wasn't a whole monster. Buttercup only drew half the body because there was only room for half. It's legs, feet, and tail and all the part below the stomach couldn't fit so she left them out. Buttercup sat up from laying on her stomach, smirking at her drawing.  
  
"Monster's done!" Buttercup announced.  
  
"So are the letters." Butch replied.  
  
The letters looked like letter-shaped fangs that read out "Fighting".  
  
"Whoa!" Butch exclaimed. "That's a cool monster!"  
  
"Thanks. It's tight how ya did the letters!" Buttercup complimented.  
  
"Thanks. Hey, let's finish it tomorrow or something. I'm getting hungry."  
  
"Yeah, me too...How do ya eat?"  
  
"We steal." Brick replied. "We're super villains."  
  
"Yeah. Isn't it obvious?" Boomer asked.  
  
"...I guess..." Buttercup muttered.  
  
"What? You've never stolen before?" Brick asked.  
  
"We'll teach you." Boomer assured.  
  
"There's first time for everything." Butch concluded.  
  
"Okay, then." Buttercup agreed. "...I'm craving popcorn, candy, soda, and those ice cream pouches."  
  
The four smirked.  
  
"To the Movie Theaters!" Brick announced, deepening his voice and sounding like one of those patriotic super heroes.  
  
  
  
The four landed in front of the movie theaters.  
  
"How do we get in?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"You'll see." Butch replied.  
  
They walked past the ticket booth to inside. Standing there was the security guard, ready to check the tickets. Buttercup glanced at Butch who smirked at Brick who looked at Boomer who nodded. Boomer walked over to the security guard.  
  
"Watch this." Brick instructed.  
  
Boomer stopped when he was in front of the security guard. His eyes watered.  
  
"WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Boomer sobbed.  
  
The security guard jumped back.  
  
"Eh, what's wrong kid?" he asked.  
  
"Th-Th-Tha-at g-guy over th-there sc-scare-rd m-me a-and my s-s-s-s-s-sibl- ings!" Boomer cried. "WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"He did, did he? I'll go get him. Eh, wait here, will you?"  
  
The security guard trudged off to an innocent teenage guy.  
  
"You like scaring kids, huh?" he demanded.  
  
"No, man!" the teenager cried.  
  
"Well, how about you get kicked out!"  
  
The four laughed.  
  
"Now's out chance! Come on!" Brick instructed.  
  
The four flew into the crowd, still laughing. It was fun hanging around older guys...(in this fic, RRB are also milliseconds apart, but they're five while the PPG are four!). Buttercup felt she belonged. Even with her sisters she felt inhuman. Sure, she was inhuman, but you know what I mean.  
  
"Was I good or was I good?" Boomer bragged.  
  
Buttercup grinned. That was stupidly ingenious! Boomer, like Bubbles, could look innocent anytime.  
  
"That was tight!" Buttercup exclaimed. "Not even my older, bossy, redheaded, so-called sister who dresses in pink all the time could think of that! Sure, she'd NEVER think o' sneakin' into a theater, but hell! It still counts!"  
  
The three boys smirked in approval.  
  
"So, let's get our grub." Butch said. "I'll steal the popcorn!" he flew off.  
  
"I'll steal the ice cream!" Boomer exclaimed, flying off.  
  
"I'll steal the candy!" Brick announced, flying off.  
  
"I'll steal the drinks!" Buttercup stated, flying off.  
  
In seconds, Butch flew back to where they were to meet back.  
  
"Got the popcorn!" Butch said.  
  
"Got the ice cream!" Boomer exclaimed, landing next to Butch.  
  
"Got the candy!" Brick announced, landing next to Boomer.  
  
A second passed...  
  
"Where's Buttercup?" they asked at the same time.  
  
There was a flash of pale green light.  
  
"Got the drinks!" Buttercup stated, landing next to Butch and Brick.  
  
"What took you?" asked Butch.  
  
"I had ta mug the clerk-guy-person to giving me an extra-large pepsi instead of a large coke." she replied.  
  
They set the food in front of them.  
  
"Okay, so who wants the two larges, no butter?" Butch asked.  
  
Boomer and Brick raised their hands. Butch handed them the two large no- butter popcorns.  
  
"Okay, so that leaves two large extra-butter popcorns." Butch stated. He turned to Buttercup. "You like butter?"  
  
"What word begins mah name?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"Butt." Brick joked. "OW!!! I was kidding! Butter! It's butter!"  
  
Brick rubbed the side of his head where Buttercup had punched him. Buttercup smirked, the smallest hint of apology in her eyes. Brick accepted it. Butch handed Buttercup one of the large extra-butter popcorns.  
  
"Okay. Who wants the Rainbow Sherbet flavor?" Boomer asked.  
  
"It should come my way." Brick replied.  
  
Boomer handed Brick the pouch of Rainbow Sherbet-flavored ice cream.  
  
"Who wants Rocky Road?" Boomer asked.  
  
"Right over here." Butch replied.  
  
Boomer handed Butch the pouch of Rocky Road-flavored ice cream.  
  
"What about the Cookie Factory?" Boomer asked.  
  
"I'll take that." Buttercup replied, taking the pouch of Cookie Factory- flavored ice cream.  
  
"That leaves me with the original Vanilla!"  
  
Butch and Buttercup looked at each other.  
  
"Trade?" asked Butch.  
  
"Yeah." Buttercup replied.  
  
They switched pouches.  
  
"Okay, then. Who wants the Dippin' Dots?" Brick asked.  
  
"You know that's my favorite." Boomer stated, taking the box.  
  
"What about the All-Chocolate Beans?"  
  
"Look this way, bro." Butch instructed, taking the small pouch.  
  
"Who wants the Cookie Dough?"  
  
"Man, I love cookies." Buttercup commented, taking the box.  
  
Buttercup noticed it was her turn.  
  
"Okay, large root beer?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"How'd you know?" Butch teased, getting the drink.  
  
"I didn't. Okay, large sunkist?"  
  
"Hey, wow! Me." Brick exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, now, large sprite?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"I'm the one left." Boomer replied, taking the drink.  
  
"Yup. And I get the extra-large pepsi!" Buttercup concluded.  
  
"Hey, none of these drinks are sold here..." Brick noticed. "How did you get them?"  
  
"I told you. I mugged the clerk-guy-person." she replied.  
  
The four burst out laughing.  
  
  
  
Brick, Boomer, Butch, and Buttercup were still laughing when they exited the theater.  
  
"That was so funny!" Buttercup exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah!" Butch agreed.  
  
"When that Yoda-dude got his green light saber and went thoom! Thoom!" Boomer laughed.  
  
"No, stupid, she meant when the manager found us!" Brick corrected.  
  
"'You kids didn't pay for your movie'!" Buttercup said in a deep voice. "'And you're not old enough to be in a PG-13 movie! Bwah bwah bwah! I'm one of the teachers in Charlie Brown! Bwah Bwah Bwah!"  
  
"But still...You didn't have to knock out the poor soul, Buttercup." Brick stated, trying to hold in a laugh.  
  
"It had ta be done." Buttercup retorted.  
  
"And none of us were listening to the broken record anyway. He was annoying." Butch agreed. "So...I'll compliment her on her good work."  
  
They burst out laughing again. They were disrupted by a giant roar, the ground shaking, and the sound of buildings being smashed. The four looked up.  
  
"Hey look!" Boomer pointed out.  
  
"A monster." Brick stated.  
  
Butch and Buttercup looked at each other.  
  
"Bash it." they said at the same time.  
  
They took off, but before they could get far, Boomer had gabbed Butch's feet and Brick had grabbed Buttercup's feet.  
  
"Hey, those other two sissy Powerpuffs will take care of it!" Brick stated.  
  
Sure enough, two flashes of light, one baby blue, one light pink, was left as a trail. The two girls preformed a special attack Buttercup had named the Green Twister. Now, one light pink and one baby blue twister. The monster was easily defeated. Buttercup stared. She felt the flames of anger completely engulf her...but she was speechless. The fire...The fire inside was burning her. Maybe that was why she was speechless. Boomer noticed her look and showed his two brothers who knew it wasn't exactly the time to talk to her.  
  
*damn...she looks like she wants to go kill something...* Butch thought, *in a very slow and painful way...*  
  
Buttercup let out a huff of air as the two other Powerpuffs flew back home. Her anger was washed away with the tides of sadness, dragging her along with it. This, the Rowdyruff Boys also noticed.  
  
"If you really wanted to fight that monster, all you had to do was tell us." Brick said.  
  
Buttercup turned to the three boys who were created as one year older than her. They had treated her as family. Her sister's just treated her as...a sister. These guys treated her as...a brother. Everyone with a brother always told her having a brother was better than having a sister. Buttercup forced a fake smile just to assure the other three she was "okay".  
  
  
  
Although Buttercup had yelled, demanded, and even punched all of them, they had insisted on flying her home, Buttercup ending up liking their company. The four landed on the front lawn.  
  
"Okay, just cuz y'know where I live, doesn't mean you can come 'ere to ask if I can go outside." Buttercup stated. "Mah sisters are probably thinkin' of a good way to sneak up on you guys and kiss you again."  
  
"Yuck." Butch stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Don't want to deal with that again..." Boomer murmured.  
  
"We'll, definitely stay away from here then." Brick assured.  
  
Buttercup nodded in reply. She grinned at them as she floated up and disappeared into one of the windows.  
  
~_* @_@ O_O *_* ^_^ -_- $_$ !_!  
  
Me: Hmm...Hmm....Hmm...Hmm...Okay, I'll stop doing that. 


	5. Better Off With The Opposite Gender

Chapter 5- Better Off With The Opposite Gender  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys or anything in the animated series: The Powerpuff Girls.  
  
Note: This chapter pretty much sucks, but it has some points to it.  
  
~_* @_@ O_O *_* ^_^ -_- $_$ !_!  
  
  
  
Buttercup flew to school, dispirited and angry. She was grounded for another week for not calling home...And that sucked. Blossom landed first, holding her head up high and proud, being the perfect one, girls immediately crowding her in awe. Bubbles followed her, wearing her usual bright and cheerful grin, being the innocent one, girls surrounding her as well. Buttercup sulkily landed away from her two sisters, her glare worn on her face, she expected for friends to surround her also...But no...Well, at least no girls as usual. Boomer, Butch, and Brick flew over to her trailed by red, dark blue, and dark green lights.  
  
"Hey," greeted Brick.  
  
"Hey," greeted Butch.  
  
"Hey," greeted Buttercup.  
  
"Hey," greeted Boomer.  
  
"So, Buttercup..." Brick started. "Why did you just freeze there? With that expression on your face?"  
  
"Yeah, you, uh, scared me for a sec there." Boomer laughed.  
  
Butch nodded.  
  
"It's not that important." Buttercup replied, trying to keep her 'yeah, I'm the greatest' smirk on her face. "But that was fun with the theaters and stuff...I think we snuck into four different movies?"  
  
"Five." Brick corrected.  
  
"Hey, don't you guys forget who actually got you into the movies..." Boomer reminded.  
  
"We won't." Buttercup said.  
  
Everyone patted Boomer's shoulder.  
  
"Hey!" a voice called. "Buttercup!"  
  
Buttercup turned. She grinned and waved.  
  
"Hey, Mitch!" she greeted.  
  
Mitch stopped in front of the group.  
  
"What are the new guys doing here?" Mitch asked.  
  
"They've proven themselves beyond cool." Buttercup replied.  
  
Mitch blinked.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked. "I mean, you did try to kill the green dude there?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Buttercup assured. "And I didn't try ta kill 'im, I tried ta pulverize him. But it's cool."  
  
Mitch blinked again. Then, he nodded.  
  
"...Okay, then." he agreed. "Call me Mitch."  
  
"Brick." Brick replied.  
  
"Boomer." Boomer said.  
  
"Butch." Butch finished.  
  
"We're the Rowdyruff Boys." the three said at the same time, but ended at different times.  
  
Mitch paused.  
  
"Hey!" he exclaimed. "Those are the three guys who tried to kill you and your sisters, Buttercup!...Are you sure it's okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I told you...It's cool." Buttercup replied.  
  
Just then Floyd and Lloyd appeared. They eyed the Rowdyruff Boys.  
  
"They're okay." Mitch told them.  
  
"Uh..." Floyd murmured.  
  
"Okay..." Lloyd murmured.  
  
  
  
Buttercup sat with Butch in a small corner. Butch had brought the poster and markers in his backpack. Now, the two were drawing flames.  
  
"Children, I have an announcement to make." Ms. Kean stated.  
  
"Who's she calling 'children'?" Butch asked Buttercup.  
  
"I dunno, but get use to her talkin' ta no one like that." Buttercup replied.  
  
"Now, listen, the projects are due the day after tomorrow." Ms. Kean announced. "But there isn't enough time in tomorrow to do all the presentations and I can't move any into the next day because of cookie day. All of you will have to merge with others to form groups of four. Understood?"  
  
Buttercup watched as her two sisters flew over to Mary and Cindy. Mitch and Gary walked over to Floyd and Lloyd.  
  
"Ugh, traitors..." she muttered.  
  
"Hey, Buttercup, come on." Butch told her. "My brothers and you and me can be a group."  
  
Boomer and Brick floated over, carrying their rolled-up poster and markers.  
  
"Yeah." they all agreed.  
  
"We should use our poster." Boomer stated.  
  
"Yeah." Brick agreed.  
  
"No, our poster." Butch disagreed.  
  
"No, our poster." Brick argued.  
  
"Our poster."  
  
"Our poster."  
  
"Our poster."  
  
"Our poster."  
  
"Our poster."  
  
"Our poster!"  
  
"Our poster!"  
  
"Our poster!"  
  
The arguing still continued after school and into the abandoned house.  
  
"OUR POSTER!!!" Butch yelled.  
  
"OUR POSTER!!!" Brick yelled back.  
  
"YEAH, OUR POSTER!!!" Boomer agreed with Brick.  
  
The posters lay on the floor. Buttercup sat on the floor, watching the quarreling brothers. She unrolled both posters and noticed something. For the picture, Boomer and Brick had drawn the bottom of a monster. She arranged the posters a little and grinned.  
  
"NO, YOUR POSTER SUCKS!!!" Brick yelled.  
  
"YEAH!!! YOUR POSTER STINKS ON ICE!!!" Boomer agreed.  
  
"WANNA BET?!?!" Butch exclaimed.  
  
"Hey..." Buttercup murmured.  
  
"YEAH, WELL, YOUR POSTER'S PROBABLY UGLIER THAN YOU!!!" Brick yelled to Butch.  
  
"ME UGLY?!?!" Butch demanded.  
  
"YEAH!!!" Boomer yelled.  
  
"Hey?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"HAVE YOU EVER LOOKED IN A MIRROR, BLUE BOY?!?!!" Butch yelled to Boomer.  
  
"YEAH!!! I BET YOU HAVEN'T THOUGH!!!" Boomer yelled back.  
  
"YOU'RE NOT EXACTLY PRINCE CHARMING, BUTCH!!!" Brick agreed.  
  
"Hey." Buttercup said, raising her voice a little.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Butch yelled at Boomer and Brick.  
  
"YOU SHUT UP!!!" Brick yelled back.  
  
"YEAH, NO ONE LIKES YOUR VOICE!!!" Boomer agreed.  
  
"Hey!" Buttercup raised her voice more.  
  
"WELL, YOUR VOICE ISN'T EXACTLY MUSIC TO THE EARS EITHER!!!" Butch shot back to Boomer and Brick.  
  
"MY VOICE SOUNDS BETTER THAN YOURS!!!" Boomer yelled.  
  
"WAY BETTER!!!" Brick agreed.  
  
Buttercup gritted her teeth, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"HHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Buttercup bellowed.  
  
The three boys stopped and looked at Buttercup.  
  
"Damn, I thought you'd never shut up." Buttercup muttered. "'Ne wayz, look at this...Our posters. They fit. Me 'n' Butch drew the upper half of a monster and Boomer 'n' Brick drew the other half! It's like putting a puzzle together!"  
  
The three boys sat down next to Buttercup and examined the two posters she had taped together. She was right. The two monster halves did fit together like a puzzle.  
  
  
  
Buttercup flew into her room through the window.  
  
"Oh, Buttercup." Blossom greeted. "You're just in time to hear the plan to defeat the Rowdyruff Boys again."  
  
Buttercup stayed silent. If she told them she was in the Rowdyruff Boys' group, they would tell her to lure them to their house so they could "get them". For some reason, Blossom and Bubbles haven't been paying attention to who Buttercup was hanging out with.  
  
*who cares?* Buttercup thought, *maybe that'll get 'em killed one day...*  
  
Buttercup sat on the bed next to Bubbles on the bed as Blossom held up a piece of paper with pink-crayon writing on it.  
  
"Okay, we first have to corner them into a corner." Blossom stated. "All we have to do is go to MoJo's lair and tell him to trap the Rowdyruff Boys in the same metallic cage as he did with us and Gary Pitt. We'll fly in there and make sure they don't escape. Then, we finish them off and kiss them."  
  
Buttercup sat silently. She was like another brother to the Rowdyruff Boys...And here she was, listening to a plan that could destroy them. It was the same as listening to the Rowdyruff Boys make a plan to destroy her and her sisters.  
  
"Hey, Blossom," Buttercup started. "Why don't we watch 'em for a couple days...I mean, they haven't done any wrong since they came back."  
  
Bubbles and Blossom stared at Buttercup.  
  
*oops...* Buttercup thought.  
  
"Uh, I mean..." Buttercup stood up on her bed, pounding a fist into her other hand. "Let's get those retards and kick their butts into oblivion!"  
  
Bubbles and Blossom exhaled in relief, satisfied.  
  
*man...for some reason i feel more welcome with the guys...* Buttercup thought.  
  
~_* @_@ O_O *_* ^_^ -_- $_$ !_!  
  
Me: NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!! BUTTERCUP MUST DESTROY HER NEW BUDS BY KISSING THEM!!!! THE WORLD WILL END TOMORROW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *slaps himself silly* Okay, I'm back to normal. NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Words Of Wisdom...FROM BUTCH?!?

Chapter 6- Words of Wisdom...FROM BUTCH?!?  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys or anything in the animated series: The Powerpuff Girls.  
  
Note: ... ... ...This chapter makes Blossom look bad.  
  
~_* @_@ O_O *_* ^_^ -_- $_$ !_!  
  
Buttercup floated outside, the trash bag in her hands and threw it over to where the tall buildings of Townsville, hoping it would land into a dumpster. She floated back inside to find Blossom and Bubbles floating out the front door.  
  
"Where the heck are you two going?" Buttercup growled.  
  
"You're in a bad mood." Blossom stated.  
  
"I thought she was always in a bad mood, Blossom." Bubbles stated, sucking her thumb.  
  
"Yes, but she's in an especially bad mood right now."  
  
"You guys used it." Buttercup growled.  
  
"Used what?" Bubbles and Blossom asked.  
  
"My move. The Green Twister."  
  
"You're mad because of that?" Blossom asked. "Buttercup, please. We didn't exactly steal it. We needed it. And our tornados weren't green."  
  
"I don't care." Buttercup growled. "What happened to 'Buttercup, that move you have just created uses too much energy. We can't afford to use that much energy.'? Huh? What the hell happened to that?"  
  
"Buttercup, let your sisters go to their sleepover." Professor Utonium instructed. "I'm sure you all will settle this when they come back."  
  
"What?!" Buttercup yelled. "They get to go to a sleepover?! Why can't I go?!"  
  
"I thought you were grounded..." Bubbles stated, her voice soft.  
  
"That's right Buttercup." Professor Utonium agreed.  
  
"Plus, you weren't invited." Blossom pointed out. "It's rude to go and invite yourself over."  
  
Buttercup crossed her arms as she watched her two sisters fly off. The professor checked his watch.  
  
"AAAAAAHHH!!!" he screamed. "I'M LATE!!! BUTTERCUP, YOU DON'T NEED A BABY- SITTER, DO YOU?!?!"  
  
Buttercup gave the professor a look that said 'I'm the tough one'. All three of them had their own looks to make the Professor forfeit. Bubbles had her 'I'm the innocent one' look, Blossom had her 'I'm the perfect one' look, and Buttercup had her 'I'm the tough one' look. Those three looks combined were powerful, but Buttercup's had the power to make the Professor let her stay home alone. She watched as the professor ran out the door, got into his car, and drove off. Buttercup closed the door. She flopped onto the couch after grabbing a pepsi and turned on the TV.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Buttercup..." a muffled voice said. "Buttercup..."  
  
Buttercup opened her eyes. She sat up and saw a pile of pepsi cans next to the TV.  
  
*wow. i actually got a good sleep...* she thought, *maybe i should do this more.*  
  
"Buttercup..." the muffled voice said. "Over here."  
  
Buttercup turned around.  
  
"Butch?!" she exclaimed, her spirit brightening as she opened the window.  
  
Butch floated in.  
  
"Man, come on..." Buttercup said. "Didn't I tell ya ta keep away from 'ere...You're lucky mah sisters are at their sleepover."  
  
"I know, Bubbles." Blossom's voice made the two freeze. "I can't believe her mom said the sleepover was canceled."  
  
"Yeah..." Bubble's voice followed. "I hope she's not too sick..."  
  
There was the small sound of knocking on the door.  
  
"This way!" Buttercup hissed, grabbing Butch's hand and flew upstairs.  
  
"Buttercup!" Blossom's voice yelled. "Open the door! It's us!"  
  
Buttercup shoved Butch into her room, over to her bed, and under the green part of the sheet. She got into it also.  
  
"Now, try ta make yerself as flat as ya can and keep yer mouth shut." Buttercup hissed.  
  
"I know what to do, damn it!" Butch shot back.  
  
"SSSHHHH!!!"  
  
Buttercup pretended to be asleep as Butch flattened himself into the bed. There was a small creak as the door opened.  
  
"Blossom, she's sleeping." Bubble's voice said.  
  
"Oh, alright then." Blossom's voice said. "Just come downstairs and help me clean the mess she made. She owes us a lot."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The door closed. Butch and Buttercup burst from the covers.  
  
"I owe them a lot?!" Buttercup exclaimed angrily. "They're the ones that stole my move!"  
  
She sat at the edge of her bed, her arms crossed, her head lowered, and her legs crossed. She stayed in that tucked-in position so long, Butch thought she was crying, but then he realized who this was. This was Buttercup. The girl who NEVER cried in her life. Butch sat down next to her.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" he asked.  
  
"Don't get all mushy with me..." Buttercup growled.  
  
"All I said was 'wanna talk about it'...Do you?"  
  
Buttercup stayed silent, then nodded.  
  
"You know how they used those colored tornados to fight that monster the other day?" she asked him. "That was my move...I created it. I named it the Green Twister. Blossom said it wasted too much energy and that I shouldn't use it anymore. So, I told her it was my move and no one could use it without asking me. Then, she and Bubbles used it."  
  
"You're disappointed because of that?" Butch asked.  
  
Buttercup crawled over to her pillow. She pulled out a newspaper add and handed it to Butch. With superpowers, he could read it in the dark.  
  
  
  
*** Powerpuff Girls Blossom and Bubbles Create New Attack Without Toughest Fighter, Buttercup  
  
Two of Powerpuff Girls have created a new attack that they can use to easily defeat monsters without their toughest fighter, Buttercup.  
  
"I just looked up and a monster was there." says a Walter Krumkic. "Only two Powerpuff Girls appeared...And they created these tornados that defeated the monster in a snap! The tough one, Butterstuff or what's her face, wasn't even there!"  
  
The attack was seen as two tornados, one light pink and one baby blue. Without The toughest fighter, the two girls defeat the monster easily. Some are even claiming that brains could get the better of brawn.  
  
"I call it the Spinning Rainbow!" claims Powerpuff Girl Blossom.  
  
And there you have. A fact that brains (Powerpuff Girl Blossom) can get the better of brawn (Powerpuff Girl Buttercup).  
  
***  
  
Butch looked at Buttercup who was sulking next to him. She was still curled up in the same position.  
  
"You can't let this stupid thing effect your whole life." he stated.  
  
"Who says?" Buttercup muttered.  
  
"Me."  
  
Buttercup looked at him.  
  
"You and what army?" she demanded.  
  
"I don't need an army to tell you." he replied. "Just me."  
  
Buttercup grinned.  
  
"And what makes you think I'm gonna listen?" she asked.  
  
"You will." Butch replied. "I know it."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You're my counterpart. That's how."  
  
"Oh, yeah...I almost forgot about that."  
  
There was silence.  
  
"...You're getting soft." she stated.  
  
"Say that again and I'll pound you." Butch threatened.  
  
"Not if I pound you first!"  
  
"Oh, yeah?!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Oh, really?!"  
  
"Really!"  
  
The two jumped to opposite ends of the room.  
  
"Buttercup?!" Blossom's voice. "Are you awake? Are with someone up there? I'm coming up!"  
  
"That's yer cue." Buttercup stated.  
  
Butch nodded and flew out the window.  
  
~_* @_@ O_O *_* ^_^ -_- $_$ !_!  
  
Me: ... ... ...NNNOOOOOO!!!! THEY'RE BOTH GETTING SOFT!!!!!!!! WHO WILL BE THE TOUGHEST FIGHTERS NOW?!?!!!  
  
Person: Boomer and Bubbles?  
  
*silence*  
  
Me: NNNOOOOOO!!! YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!! *slaps person non-stop* THEY CAN'T BE THE TOUGHEST!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, well. Whatever. 


	7. Problems Occur

Chapter 7- Problems Occur  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys or anything in the animated series: The Powerpuff Girls. I also don't own Shallow Hal, either.  
  
Note: Okay. This chapter sort of makes Blossom look bad. Sorry to Blossom fans.  
  
~_* @_@ O_O *_* ^_^ -_- $_$ !_!  
  
Buttercup looked at Blossom do her lecture. She wasn't really listening...She was thinking about what Butch had said the night before...  
  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
"You can't let this stupid thing effect your whole life." he stated.  
  
"Who says?" Buttercup muttered.  
  
"Me."  
  
~~~END~~~  
  
*he's right, too...* Buttercup thought, *getting soft or not, he's right...i can't let that one, stupid move take charge o' me. no one takes charge of me! i'm their toughest fighter! it'll take more than a minor setback ta make me quit! and they can't survive without me! the powerpuff girls can't survive without me!...they just need a reminder to remind 'em that's all...*  
  
"And I have decided we will not ask Mojo for help." Blossom stated.  
  
"Why not?" asked Bubbles.  
  
"Bubbles, it's too risky. Mojo Jo Jo is one of our most dangerous enemies. He might just turn on us after the Rowdyruff Boys are defeated and just finish us there! We cannot take chances...Buttercup, are you listening?"  
  
"W-Whu?" Buttercup asked, snapping back. "Oh. Yeah."  
  
Blossom gave her a hard stare.  
  
"Then, what did I just say?" she asked.  
  
"Who knows? A bunch o' stuff 'bout us 'n' Mojo 'n' the Rowdyruff Boys." Buttercup replied simply.  
  
"Buttercup, you have to pay attention." Blossom stated. "Attention is the key to victory. If you didn't pay attention, you wouldn't survive out in the real world. Right now, we're young, we have someone who put a roof over our heads and food in our stomachs and we can have all the time to not pay attention...Then, we grow up. We get more and more responsibilities as we grow. If we ignore those responsibilities and not pay attention, the future can easily spell out disaster for us. That's why it's always best to start off fresh with a new and good beginning, understand?"  
  
Blossom frowned when she saw Buttercup spacing out again.  
  
"Oh, whatever..." Blossom sighed in defeat. "Go outside and play like all other little boys do."  
  
Buttercup blinked.  
  
"What? I'm your brother now?" she asked. "Did I grow a dick over night or somethin'?"  
  
"Don't you want me to treat you like a brother would treat you?" Blossom asked skeptically.  
  
Buttercup sat there. She should have known.  
  
*damn sleep talk...* Buttercup thought bitterly.  
  
Buttercup looked back at Blossom.  
  
"Okay, I'll be a regular little boy like all the other good little boys in the world and play outside." she said, her tongue full of searing sarcasm.  
  
She flew out the window, some kind of paper in her hands. Bubbles continued to suck her thumb. She stopped and looked at Blossom.  
  
"Maybe I was too hard on her." Blossom murmured.  
  
"Too hard on Buttercup? Impossibibble!" Bubbles exclaimed. "Nothing's too anything on Buttercup! She's a tough dookie! Er, cookie!"  
  
"Yes, you're right, Bubbles."  
  
  
  
Buttercup continued to fly.  
  
"'Go outside and play like all other little boys do'." Buttercup said in a babyish tone. She spat. "Yeah, right. If she weren't mah sister, I'd pound her 'till the cows came home (lolz. i watched that movie shallow hal)."  
  
"Hey!" a voice called behind her.  
  
"Buttercup!" another called.  
  
"Yo!" called another.  
  
Buttercup stopped and whirled around. Butch, Boomer, and Brick flew towards her.  
  
"Yo!" Buttercup greeted, waving. "Hiya!"  
  
The three boys stopped in front of the tomboy.  
  
"So, are you ready to tell?" Brick asked.  
  
"Tell what?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"Why you just...you know...went 'off'." Boomer replied.  
  
"We told Butch to tell, but he still wouldn't spill the beans." Brick added.  
  
Buttercup grinned at Butch as a sign of thanks. She turned to the other two. She handed them the paper that was the article Butch had read last night. She crossed her arms and waited.  
  
"What?! Those bitches!" Brick growled, handing the article back to Buttercup.  
  
"Yeah, I say we go over there and pound them right now!" Boomer agreed.  
  
"I wanna, but y'know...It's a sister thing." Buttercup stated. "It's not as strong as a brother thing, but it's still there..."  
  
The three boys shrugged, agreeing.  
  
"But no one can use my moves without my permission!" Buttercup stated. She looked at the three boys. "I give you permission, automatically."  
  
"Why?" Brick asked.  
  
"I dunno..." Buttercup shrugged. "...Would you believe me if I just told you I feel like it and there's no other reason?"  
  
They smiled.  
  
"Then I-" Brick started, but was interrupted with Butch and Boomer elbowing him. "Er, we give you permission to use our moves, too."  
  
Buttercup nodded in approval.  
  
  
  
Buttercup sat on the moth-eaten couch at the abandoned house. She, Boomer, Butch, and Brick had done rock, paper, scissors to see who would go steal food...Butch. Now, Boomer, Buttercup, and Brick sat on the couch watching The Fast And The Furious on a stolen TV, DVD, and DVD Player, waiting for the food to arrive. The movie soon ended, followed by the credits. The three stretched and looked around.  
  
"Butch still isn't here." Brick stated.  
  
"After two hours?" Boomer asked. "Well, where could he be?"  
  
"Yeah...I'm still hungry." Buttercup stated.  
  
The other two stared at her.  
  
"I was kidding." she said. "I wanna know where he is, too y'know."  
  
There was silence.  
  
"He could've been caught..." Brick suggested.  
  
"By who?" Boomer asked.  
  
There was silence. Then, Buttercup felt something ringing in her head.  
  
"I know! C'mon before it's too late!" Buttercup yelled, flying out the window.  
  
The two boys followed her.  
  
"Who do you think caught him?" Boomer asked.  
  
"My sisters!" Buttercup replied. "They're probably outnumberin' him to make 'im squeal where you guys are hidin'!"  
  
"They might kiss him!" Brick exclaimed. "No one kisses my little tough-ass brother, but-"  
  
Boomer and Buttercup stared at Brick in a very peculiar way.  
  
"No! I wasn't going to say me!" Brick finished. Boomer and Buttercup exhaled. "No one kisses my little tough-ass brother!"  
  
  
  
"Look!" Boomer yelled, pointing to a muddy gully with a murky river. (think of that place under the red bridge in Citysville. yeah, it looks like that.)  
  
There was Bubbles and Blossom, cornering a very muddy, dazed, and battered Butch.  
  
"I can't go or my sisters'll make me tell where you guys are hiding." Buttercup stated.  
  
"Okay...Um..." stammered Brick, thinking fast. "I know! Boomer and I will go down and knock your sisters down and keep them from looking while you grab Butch!"  
  
"Good plan!" Boomer complimented.  
  
Brick and Boomer went down first, tackling Blossom and Bubbles into the mud and keeping them there. They had to keep the two girls down only for a few seconds because Buttercup swooped down and grabbed Butch by his arms. The four left at the same time, leaving a very dazed Blossom and Bubbles wiping the mud from their eyes.  
  
  
  
Boomer, Brick, Buttercup, and Butch thought it was safe so they decided to stop. Butch was now being carried by Brick instead.  
  
"Yo, bro...What did they do to you?" Boomer asked Butch.  
  
Butch still had that dazed looked on his face, his jaw still hanging open and his eyes still filled with drama. Slowly, he raised both his hands backwards and revealed...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!" Boomer, Buttercup, and Brick yelled out.  
  
Butch's fingernails were painted baby blue and light pink.  
  
"They traumatized him!" Brick exclaimed, almost dropping his brother.  
  
"I never knew they could go this low..." Buttercup growled.  
  
"Let's try to wash it off at the beach." Brick stated. "Hopefully, the paint isn't completely dry.  
  
  
  
Though they had to pick the paint off, Butch's nails were finally back to normal, though Butch was still dazed.  
  
"Dude, are you okay?" Boomer asked.  
  
"Wuh....wuh...." was all that was heard from Butch.  
  
"He's out." Brick stated.  
  
Buttercup stood away from the three, watching Boomer try to get through to Butch...watching Brick control himself from going and trying to fight her sisters by himself...watching Butch just sit and stare as if he were brain- dead... He was lucky enough to have gotten away before her two sisters did the whole makeover...Boomer and Brick looked over to Buttercup.  
  
"...I'm...sorry..." Buttercup said, trying to make the words clear. Saying those two words always got Buttercup feeling exhausted after.  
  
Brick and Boomer grinned at her in thanks.  
  
"Nah. You got nothing to apologize for." Brick replied.  
  
"Yeah. It's not like you'd ever touch nail-polish." Boomer agreed.  
  
Buttercup felt a small smile appear. She shook her head wildly, frowning.  
  
"Damn it!" she exclaimed. "I'm gettin' soft." she crossed her arms.  
  
"No." a familiar voice disagreed. "It's takes a good, hard gut to apologize. I think so."  
  
Everyone turned.  
  
"Butch!" they exclaimed.  
  
There was Butch, smirked and crossing his arms. Butch stood up and dusted the sand off his pants.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked. "It was touching how you guys came and saved the day."  
  
Buttercup went up to him and punched his arm.  
  
"What took you?" she growled.  
  
~_* @_@ O_O *_* ^_^ -_- $_$ !_!  
  
Me: See? So, sorry to all blossom fans. 


	8. The Presentation For The Project

Chapter 8- The Presentation For The Project  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys or anything in the animated series: The Powerpuff Girls.  
  
Note: I think this would be a funny one...  
  
~_* @_@ O_O *_* ^_^ -_- $_$ !_!  
  
When Buttercup flew into her room, she found a very angry Blossom and a very disappointed Bubbles. Both were covered in muck and mud.  
  
"Where were you?" Buttercup asked, already knowing what happened.  
  
"I'll tell where we were..." Blossom said calmly. "Bubbles and I found the Rowdyruff Boy in dark green in the city. There was a struggle, but luckily, we were near a beauty parlor. We lead him into a gully and trapped. There, we proceeded to paint his fingernails. He was dazed and we were inches from knowing where the other Rowdyruff Boys were when they tackled us into the mud and shoved muck into our eyes! That allowed them to escape, leaving me and Bubbles, blind in the gully! Now, where, Miss Toughest Fighter, were you?!"  
  
Buttercup stayed silent.  
  
"I was throwin' pigskin with Mitch." she replied simply.  
  
"Bubbles and I were out fighting crime and you were outside throwing around a football?!" Blossom demanded.  
  
"Yeah. It's what all little boys do, right, Blossom."  
  
Blossom let out a sigh off defeat, sitting on the bed.  
  
"This is no time for your attitude!" Blossom stated. "Now, where have you been for the past week?"  
  
Buttercup opened the door.  
  
"You didn't answer me!" Blossom exclaimed.  
  
Buttercup slammed the door. She floated down to the living room and flopped herself onto the couch. She then turned on the TV and watched Serpent Sphere A ( my closely related version of Dragon Ball Z ^_^).  
  
"Buttercup..." Professor Utonium's voice called. "Who's job is it to take out the trash this week?"  
  
"Blossom." Buttercup replied.  
  
"Buttercup." Professor Utonium's voice said sternly.  
  
"Bubbles."  
  
The professor appeared at the doorway of the living room, giving Buttercup a stern look.  
  
"Me." Buttercup muttered, floating towards the kitchen.  
  
The professor smiled in approval, returning to his lab to do his work. Buttercup tied the bag and lifted it from the garbage can. She floated out the back door and to the side of the house. She hauled the bag into the garbage can, satisfied with seeing the "Mysterious Garbage Bags On Skyscraper Roofs" on the News in the paper.  
  
"Hey, Buttercup." a voice said.  
  
Buttercup whirled around. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Butch!" she hissed. "What the hell are you doing here?!...Again!"  
  
"The guys and I want you to take a look at the project." Butch replied. "It looks hecka tight."  
  
"My sisters are after you guys' ingredients! They want you to explode into nothing!"  
  
"That doesn't scare me. Come on. Let's go. They guys are waiting."  
  
"Bubbles, look! It's him!" Blossom's voice yelled.  
  
Buttercup and Butch froze. Buttercup was the first to recover.  
  
"Err, Uh, you won't get away from me you retard!" Buttercup snarled.  
  
Butch stared at her, but when understood when Buttercup winked and smirked.  
  
"Oh!" he exclaimed. "I mean, Oh! Let's see who gets away from who!"  
  
"Go..." Buttercup whispered, telling him to fast-forward on the acting.  
  
Butch turned and flew off.  
  
"I'll get 'im!" Buttercup assured her two sisters. "You two stay here and search for the other two!"  
  
Bubbles and Blossom agreed and Buttercup went off to find Butch. She carefully made her way to the woods. She took a look back to see if her two sisters were following. No one. She dove into the trees and headed towards the abandoned house. She felt her arm grabbed. Listening to her fighting instinct, she punched whatever was holding her.  
  
"Ow!" a voice yelled. "Chill out! It's me!"  
  
"Oops. Heh heh...My bad..." Buttercup stated.  
  
Butch rubbed the top of his head, unusually where Buttercup had punched him.  
  
"Come on." Butch said.  
  
"It better look good or I'll pound all three o' ya!" Buttercup threatened.  
  
"You won't have to."  
  
And he was right. Boomer had made some kind of power sphere to light up the room. Brick held up the posters that they taped together. Buttercup felt her jaw drop. They monster had been re-colored with paint. The flames had been painted over with gloss, making the shiny appearance. The background was a murky purple that gave off the creepy appearance. There were blotches of red paint on the painted ground. There were also red blotches dripping from the monster's mouth. Buttercup felt a slight grin sneak up on her.  
  
"So...What do you think?" Brick asked.  
  
"WHAT DO YA THINK I THINK?!?!!" Buttercup exclaimed. "I LOVE IT!!! I LOVE IT!!! IT'S PROBABLY ONE OF THE ONLY THINGS I LOVE!!! IT'S JUST LIKE MONEY!!! I LOVE IT LIKE MONEY!!! THE SIGHT, THE FEEL, THE TASTE, THE SMELL!!! WELL, MAYBE NOT THE TASTE, BUT I LOVE IT!!!"  
  
"Calm down, will you?" Butch laughed, grabbing Buttercup and she breathed very loudly.  
  
"I CAN'T!!!" Buttercup yelled. "I JUST CAN'T!!! THIS IS ALL TO GREAT TA CALM DOWN AND SIT!!!"  
  
Butch let go of her and laughed.  
  
"We're gettin' an A+ if Ms. Kean's is really Ms. Kean!" Buttercup concluded.  
  
She floated onto the ground and sat there.  
  
  
  
Buttercup flew back into her room, feeling a bit bright. She went to bed early that day, unusually thinking her tomorrow would be better...And that was strange.  
  
  
  
Buttercup landed on the playground, looking around. Mitch, Floyd, Lloyd, and Gary were in a circle, all like other groups, talking about how great their project was. All the groups were either all four girls r all four boys. Buttercup was in the only group with two different genders. In other words, Buttercup was the only 'girl' in a group of boys and the Rowdyruff Boys was in the only group that had a 'girl' in it. Buttercup rolled her shoulder to make her back more comfortable with her green backpack on it. Buttercup floated up, just about higher than an old tree, looking for her group. They should be arriving- Shoom! Buttercup dodged something that was trailed with a dark blue light.  
  
"Ha, Boomer!" Buttercup laughed. "You missed me!"  
  
Shoom! Buttercup dodged something that was trailed with a red light.  
  
"Buttercup: 2, Boomer, Brick, 'n' Butch: Nothin'!" Buttercup called.  
  
She looked around, "Now where's-"  
  
Shoom! Thwp! Buttercup felt low impact as she was tackled by something what was trailed by a dark green light. The two left dirt skid marks as they skidded through the grass.  
  
"I hate you." Buttercup murmured, glaring at Butch. She was on her stomach, Butch on top of her. "Well?"  
  
"Well, what?" Butch asked.  
  
"Get the fuck off me, ya perv!" Buttercup yelled, elbowing him in the ribs hard.  
  
Butch yelled out, being knocked into the air and landed on his back, still seeing colorful dots.  
  
"That was cheat..." he murmured, a little angry.  
  
He sat up, rubbing his head. Buttercup shrugged sheepishly and helped him up.  
  
"Aw, look how cute they are, Brick." Boomer mocked.  
  
"Yeah...It's sweet how they help each other like that..." Brick teased.  
  
"Well, what are you two waiting for?"  
  
"Kiss, kiss."  
  
Butch and Buttercup's eyes narrowed. They gritted their teeth.  
  
"I'll take down hat hair." Buttercup stated.  
  
"I'll get blue boy." Butch replied.  
  
Boomer and Brick looked at each other. As if on cue, they took off at the exact same time. Butch went after Boomer while Buttercup chased Brick. Boomer and Brick bumped into each other, giving Butch and Buttercup the chance to get them. Just before the punches landed, the bell rang. Boomer and Brick sighed in relief.  
  
"Saved by the bell." Butch stated.  
  
"Lucky-asses." Buttercup muttered.  
  
The four floated inside and hung their backpacks on the rack. While the Rowdyruff Boys sat at one table, Buttercup sat at a table with her two sisters as usual. Today was the day of the projects. Ms. Kean picked randomly from the list. Closer and closer...More and more students were done. Buttercup then realized something...  
  
*what would bubbles and blossom think if they saw me up there with the rowdyruff boys?* Buttercup thought.  
  
"Now, next is Cindy, Mary, Bubbles, and Blossom." Ms. Kean announced.  
  
The four girls stepped to the front. They unrolled the poster. Everyone except Buttercup and the Rowdyruff Boys "oo"ed and "ahhh"ed. The poster was filled with bright colors...rabbits, flowers, sunshine, rainbows...  
  
"Our favorite thing to do that we would like to share is crime fighting." Blossom announced. "This is what the world would look like with no crime!"  
  
Cindy stepped up.  
  
"My mom works at a recycling factory." she said softly. "I help him by picking up garbage in neighboring areas with her."  
  
She stepped back as Mary stepped us.  
  
"My dad's a police officer." she stated. "He arrests criminals. Sometimes in hard cases, he misses the points and I point them out to him and help him with my mom."  
  
She stepped back as Bubbles floated to the front.  
  
"I'm a Powerpuff Girl and I have superpowers." she giggled. "I fight crime with my sisters and stop bad guys."  
  
She floated back as Blossom floated forward.  
  
"And that is how we all fight crime." Blossom concluded.  
  
Everyone except the Rowdyruff Boys clapped...Buttercup did too, as support for her two sisters.  
  
"That was very nice girls." Ms. Kean complimented.  
  
Buttercup awaited as Ms. Kean called out other groups. Soon, there were only two groups that haven't gone up. The second to last group sat back down. Buttercup knew she and the Rowdyruff Boys were next.  
  
"Next would be-" Ms. Kean started. She looked up and saw Blossom and Bubbles' hands up. "Yes, girls?"  
  
"Ms. Kean, may we please go to the bathroom?" they asked.  
  
"Why of course."  
  
*well, whaddaya know...* Buttercup thought, *there is a god...*  
  
She watched as her two sisters walk out of the classroom.  
  
"Last and of course not least is Brick, Boomer, Butch, and Buttercup." Ms. Kean announced.  
  
Buttercup stood up. Brick brought the rolled-up poster to the front. She, Boomer, and Butch followed.  
  
"Our favorite thing to do is-" Brick announced, having a passion for announcing in front of a big group like Blossom, but was interrupted by Buttercup, who jumped in front of their group.  
  
"Fighting!" Buttercup interrupted.  
  
As she said that word, the poster was unrolled and the monster was revealed. Buttercup floated out of the way.  
  
"We can fight anything!" Brick claimed. "Like monsters!"  
  
"Mutants!" Boomer suggested.  
  
"Aliens!" Butch yelled.  
  
"Evil, talkin' monkeys trying ta take over the world!" Buttercup added.  
  
"ANYTHING!!!" Brick concluded.  
  
At that last word, the four started to kick and punch the air, showing their moves. It passed five minutes...The four stopped and bowed.  
  
"And that was our 'Favorite Thing' presentation!" Brick concluded.  
  
Everyone cheered.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you!" Boomer laughed.  
  
"I'll be here 'til Thursday!" Butch joked, remembering the movies Shrek.  
  
"I'll be here 'til Friday!" Buttercup challenged.  
  
"Saturday!" Butch said, taking on the challenge.  
  
"Sunday!"  
  
"Monday!"  
  
"Tuesday!"  
  
"Wednesday!"  
  
"All week!"  
  
"All year!"  
  
"All decade!"  
  
"All century!"  
  
"All millennium!"  
  
"Forever!"  
  
"Infinity!"  
  
"Infinity times infinity!"  
  
"You can't do that!"  
  
"Yes, I can!"  
  
"No, ya can't!"  
  
"Yes, I can!"  
  
"Nu-uh!"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"Nu-uh!"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"Nu-uh! That's final!...Argh! Cheater!"  
  
"I'm no cheater, you are!"  
  
"You are!"  
  
"You are!"  
  
"You are!"  
  
"You're both not cheaters, okay?" Brick said, trying to stop the argument.  
  
"YES, WE ARE!!!" Buttercup and Butch bellowed, knocking Brick into the air.  
  
"No, you're the cheater!" Butch yelled.  
  
"Who ya callin' cheater, cheater?!" Buttercup spat.  
  
"Admit it! You cheated!" Butch yelled. "You got that from Bugs And Daffy!"  
  
"What of it?!" Buttercup snapped. "You got that Thursday joke from Shrek!"  
  
"So?!"  
  
"So what?!"  
  
There was a pause...Silence. Then, suddenly, the two burst out laughing.  
  
"Do you know what's so funny?" Brick asked.  
  
"No..." Boomer replied. "You?"  
  
"Nu-uh..."  
  
"...Maybe it's a middle-sibling thing."  
  
"Yeah, maybe..."  
  
They went back to their seats as Bubbles and Blossom came back into the classroom from the bathroom.  
  
~_* @_@ O_O *_* ^_^ -_- $_$ !_!  
  
Me: This is turning into one of those long story w/ short, choppy chapters fics...Who gives? 


	9. Buttercup...Ends?

Chapter 9- Buttercup...Ends?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys or anything in the animated series: The Powerpuff Girls. I also don't own P.O.D. or the song "Boom".  
  
Note: Okay, don't forget the Powerpuff Girls are still four and the Rowdyruff Boys are still five...Even though all are five, I still want those ages. Sorry!  
  
~_* @_@ O_O *_* ^_^ -_- $_$ !_!  
  
"The first thing we need to do is get our homework done and search for clues." Blossom stated. "Let's go, Bubbles, Buttercup."  
  
"You guys go ahead." Buttercup muttered. "I'll catch up later."  
  
Blossom gave her a searching look...Then, retreated and agreed, flying out the door, followed by Bubbles. Buttercup walked over to Brick, Boomer, and Butch.  
  
"Do you think they'll find out anytime soon?" Boomer asked.  
  
"Not right-now-soon..." Butch replied.  
  
"Yeah. Not that quick." Brick agreed.  
  
"In the mean time..." Buttercup murmured. Suddenly, she grabbed Brick's red hat and flew through the roof. "Catch me if ya can!"  
  
"Hey!" Brick yelled. "That's mine! Come on guys! Let's outnumber her!"  
  
Butch floated up.  
  
"Sorry." Butch muttered, smirking. "I'll be on her team."  
  
With that, he flew off.  
  
"Rrr..." Brick growled. "Come on, Boomer! Let's get them!"  
  
Brick flew through the roof, followed by Boomer.  
  
  
  
Buttercup looked back to se if they were following her. She spotted Butch. He caught up, flying next to her.  
  
"My side?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." Butch replied. "Goal?"  
  
"We gotta keep this hat and get to the abandoned house before 'em!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Hey!" Boomer's voice yelled.  
  
"Give me back my hat!" Brick yelled.  
  
Buttercup turned and stopped, making the three boys stop. She raised an eyebrow. Having this much power was very satisfying...With a frown on her face, but mischief in her eyes, Buttercup placed the hat on her head, lowering the flap so it covered shadowed one of her eyes.  
  
"Hey! No one wears that, but the leader!" Brick yelled. "And that's me!"  
  
"Well, whoever wears the hat turns into the leader, leaving the rest as followers...Now, let's play a game." Buttercup said, lowering her voice and making it sound mysterious, tensing up all the boys and sending chills run up and down their spines. She slowly turned the hat backwards on her head. Her lip curled slightly as an evil smirk appeared on her face. "Well? Follow the leader."  
  
With that, Buttercup suddenly flew off in a flash of pale green light.  
  
"Let's go, Boomer!" Brick instructed.  
  
Amused by the game, Butch, covered Buttercup's back, making sure the hat stayed on Buttercup's head.  
  
"Boomer, Ballistic Barrage!" Brick called.  
  
"Right!" Boomer replied.  
  
"Buttercup, down!" Butch yelled.  
  
He flew over to her, grabbed her by the waist, pulling her down with him into the trees, dodging the attack. Just before they hit the ground, Butch let go of Buttercup, allowing them to keep balance and dodge trees, branches, and animals with ease. Buttercup blinked as the abandoned house came into view.  
  
'They're catching up!" Butch warned.  
  
He stayed right in back of Buttercup to block attacks. Brick searched his mind for ideas. The he remembered it.  
  
"Boomer! You and me fill in attack Blossom and Bubbles used to save the hamster in that episode Princess first showed up!" Brick instructed.  
  
Boomer nodded and curled into a ball. Brick threw him as hard as he could. Butch looked behind to see what they were doing. His eyes widened just before Boomer came crashing into him...Buttercup looked behind her. Her eyes widened just before Boomer and Butch came crashing into her. Brick kept flying. He wanted his hat back. Then, he spotted something. Boomer, Butch, and Buttercup flying/tumbling through the air with no control. He tried to stop, but couldn't...His eyes widened just before he crashed into Boomer, Butch, and Buttercup. The four sailed through the air and miraculously through the opened window. They laughed as they hit the ground and started to roll like a snowball. Their sphere was no longer when they rolled into the opposing wall, still laughing. The red hat lay on the floor.  
  
"I believe this is mine." Brick stated, standing up and walking towards it.  
  
"Never!" Buttercup's voice yelled as she rolled, grabbed the hat, and jumped out of the window.  
  
"I'll get her!" Boomer announced. *P.O.D.'s song "Boom" plays*.  
  
He jumped out the window also and floated into the air.  
  
"They don't call me Boomer for nothing!" Boomer yelled.  
  
Buttercup got into fighting stance.  
  
"BBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Boomer yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
As he said that, white rings appeared, shooting towards the ground. Buttercup's eyes widened as several explosions occurred. That attack was a lot like Bubble's Sonic Scream, except the white rings traveled faster and exploded. The smoke cleared...Buttercup stood up slowly, her back against a tree. The red hat was about twenty yards away from her. She dove for it, but ended up rolling in the dirt as Brick picked it up. He placed it on his head.  
  
"My good old Sonic Boom." Boomer bragged, landed.  
  
Buttercup huffed, starting to get up, but soon after stumbling. She got up again, this time successful. She crossed her arms. Knowing his brother, Brick walked over to Butch's counterpart.  
  
"I lost..." Buttercup growled.  
  
"Yeah...But you were good." Brick replied.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah! I could hardly keep up!"  
  
"Damn, right." Buttercup smirked.  
  
  
  
Buttercup clutched her stomach as she laughed at Butch's joke. It was then she noticed how close she had come with these three boys...In days...It wasn't usual for her to just get along with enemies. She caught her breath, preparing for the next joke. They had become closer than anyone she had ever actually gotten close to...Even closer than her sisters and the professor. Buttercup calmed herself down and looked at them...Her grin suddenly turned into a frown. What if her sisters found a way to destroy them without kissing them? They had almost defeated Butch with nail-polish. She lowered her head in sad thought.  
  
*anything can happen to these guys...* Buttercup thought, *and it's cuz o' me...i'm the traitor. i'm with the enemy of both sides. and now...who's the bad-guy this time? agh! buttercup! get that stupid, sissy-ass voice outta this good, insensitive head o' yours! all ya did was make new friends! that's natural!...but, it's unnatural fer me ta make friends with the enemy...and who said we were even friends?*  
  
"Buttercup?" Butch's voice flowed through her head.  
  
Buttercup snapped to her senses and saw three pairs of eyes study her with...worry?  
  
"Yeah?" Buttercup replied.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Nothing." Butch said.  
  
More silence. Buttercup crossed her arms.  
  
"I...need ta go home." she muttered. "Catch ya'll later."  
  
Three very unenthusiastic "See ya"s replied. Apparently, no one wanted anyone to go home just yet.  
  
Buttercup gave one last wave just before she flew out the window, leaving the three boys in silence.  
  
  
  
Buttercup flew from the abandoned house...from the welcoming warmth...from the woods...from the shield from the outer-world...to Townsville. Buttercup flew towards her home, the welcoming feeling still inside her, but no more around her. She noted how easily her smiles always turn into frowns and how fast her mood switches. She stopped and looked up when a roar echoed through Townsville. Destroying the city, was a monster. It was long with scales and spikes on it's back...It's hands were also completely covered with razor-sharp spikes. Sure enough, two flashes of light, one baby blue, one light pink, was left as a trail. Buttercup watched as her sisters used the new tornado- like attack, but they were easily wacked to the side and knocked out by the monster.  
  
"Looks like they can't survive 'thout their toughest fighter!" Buttercup stated triumphantly, hands on her hips.  
  
She flew over as the monster started to set some buildings on fire.  
  
"Time ta show it a real Green Twister!" Buttercup growled. "Meet the real McCoy!"  
  
She dodged a spike-covered swing and flew in circles, gaining speed each time. Soon, a green tornado formed. The monster swung its tail at it, but Buttercup was fast enough to grab it and throw it. She was unlucky to be grazed by a random, flying, spike-covered fist. Blood flowed. Buttercup held in a yell.  
  
*just a scratch...it's fine.* Buttercup thought.  
  
But were scratches suppose to bleed this much? Or hurt this much? Or numb your left arm a little? Buttercup felt blood automatically burst from her mouth as the tail whipped up and connected with her stomach. She felt the street give in beneath her as she went through it, into the deeper ground. The monster roared in triumph. Buttercup flew back up, landed next to the hole she had made. She gritted her teeth as she slowly wiped a left drip of blood from the corner of their mouth. She spread her legs.  
  
"You're askin' fer it, buddy!" she yelled.  
  
She shot towards the monster. Suddenly, it's spike-covered hand appeared. Buttercup's eyes widened just before her body felt as though a million knives had just been plunged into it. She felt her arm scraped raw as she skid into the cement. She could've sworn her vision almost went blank.  
  
"Buttercup!" Butch's voice yelled.  
  
The next thing Buttercup knew was that Boomer, Brick, and Butch beside her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Boomer asked.  
  
"Does it look like it?!" Buttercup snapped, not accepting the fact the monster was beating her.  
  
"Stay down." Brick instructed.  
  
Buttercup pushed him away.  
  
"No way!" she replied. "I ain't lettin' no sissy-ass monster beat me!"  
  
She shot into action once more, raising her fist. She dove as a spike- covered fist came her way. She went back up soon after. She swiveled to the right as the other one came for her. Boomer, Brick, and Butch tied to catch up, but were stuck dodging and defending themselves against the tail and fists. Buttercup shot towards its eye. She was about twenty feet away when the monster opened its mouth and swallowed her whole.  
  
"Buttercup!" Boomer, Butch, and Brick yelled.  
  
Their eyes narrowed. They attacked the monster with all they had...but it wasn't enough. The monster knocked them away with it's tail, unfazed. It roared again, chasing after them. To the boys' surprise, the monster was large, but it was quite fast. Its hands were completely covered with razor- sharp spikes so they had no choice but to dodge. Suddenly, it's tail flapped up. They tried to dodge, but were too slow. The tail had hit them pretty hard, but they managed to still catch it and hold it. The monster swung it's tail one more, knocking them to the ground. It raised it's spike-covered hand to finish off the job and released a punch. The boy's shut their eyes, awaiting the pain... But it didn't come. They opened their eyes. The monster's fist was right in front of them...It then shot up and slapped the monster itself! The boys got up and watched in confusion as the monster started to beat it self up and sometimes, just stand there and roar in pain.  
  
"It's Buttercup!" Butch yelled.  
  
The other two looked at him.  
  
"She's attacking it from the inside!" Butch explained.  
  
The monster fell hard on its back...It stood up again and fell hard on its stomach.  
  
"Go, Buttercup!" Boomer cheered.  
  
"Come on!" Brick instructed. "Let's get that crazy girl out of there before she suffocates in there!"  
  
They flew up into the sky.  
  
"Ballistic Barrage!" Brick called out.  
  
They charged, punching the monster like there was no tomorrow. They finished off the attack with a kick just before they were whacked away by the tail. They stopped themselves before they got too far away from it. They charged once more.  
  
"Do the Afterburner!" Brick commanded.  
  
Their speed greatly increased as their bottom-halves disappeared in their color fire as if they were rockets. Just before they hit the monster, they shot up into the air, leaving the monster to choke in the smoke they left. At first, the monster just stood there, weakly, but then it flopped onto its stomach, defeated. Butch suspected that action was caused by Buttercup. The boys then took in deep breaths and blew away the smoke. They landed on the monster's back. Buttercup burst from the monster's back, covered in not only her blood, but monster-blood as well. She herself like a dog before going into a sitting position. Butch, Boomer, and Brick rushed over to her side.  
  
"Ugh...It was getting hard ta breath it there." she muttered.  
  
The boys exhaled.  
  
"I need ta go find mah sisters." Buttercup stated. "Hopefully no buildings fell on 'em...Even though it deserves 'em."  
  
"Me and Boomer will." Brick stated. "Butch, stay here with Buttercup." he ignored the glare received from Buttercup.  
  
"I don't need a babysitter." she growled.  
  
"Think of it more as a..." Boomer searched his thoughts for a good word. "Person to complain to."  
  
"Thanks a lot." Butch growled.  
  
"Look, we won't take long." Brick assured. "We'll be back."  
  
Butch and Buttercup glared as Boomer and Brick went off in separate directions.  
  
'This sucks." Buttercup growled, getting up and stumbling. "I'm goin' too."  
  
"No." Butch disagreed. "If you leave here, I'll have to yell and go after you and we'll run into some trouble and the guys will come back and try to look for us, but we'll already be in the clutches of evil and then you'll be almost kill and so will I and my brothers will find us and yell and me and we all end up in a happy ending with a least one person dying. that's always what happens in stories and movies."  
  
Buttercup blinked.  
  
"Right..." she murmured.  
  
Butch stumbled.  
  
"You okay?" Buttercup asked, walking over to him.  
  
Butch collapsed, falling on Buttercup, who also fell because of the sudden action. She felt something wet and sticky and thick coming from his pocket. She looked at her right hand. It stung her fingers a little, her being a tomboy and all.  
  
"Pink nail-polish..." Buttercup whispered.  
  
Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Damn it!" she cursed. "You better not just die, damn you!  
  
She floated into the air, picking Butch up by wrapping her arms around his ribs carefully. She then flew to the beach.  
  
*my sisters probably stuck this in his pocket...* Buttercup realized, *and it must've come loose during the battle...ugh...is it just me or does everything feel heavy now?*  
  
Buttercup floated over the beach, the tide luckily high. Buttercup tried to fight it, but it took over her. She felt her eyes roll to the back of her head as her eyes closed and her grip on Butch loosened. The two fell into the murky seawater...  
  
Five seconds passed...  
  
Butch burst from the water, sputtering and coughing out water, Buttercup's arm round his shoulders, Buttercup was also coughing. He crawled to the shore, dragging Buttercup with him. A wave pushed them both onto high lands. Butch felt his pocket. He took out a now-empty nail-polish container and the cap. He threw it into the ocean, still panting for breath. He looked over at Buttercup. His eyes widened.  
  
"BBUUUUUUUTTERRRCCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPP!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~_* @_@ O_O *_* ^_^ -_- $_$ !_!  
  
Me: Okay, it doesn't seem that retarded if you would just remember Buttercup's four and Butch is five in this story. Keep that in mind! Sorry 'bout the drama. I hate drama, but my best bud said EVERY story had to have some retarded drama in it. 


	10. For Buttercup

Chapter 10- For Buttercup  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys or anything in the animated series: The Powerpuff Girls.  
  
Note: Yokay. Here's Ten.  
  
~_* @_@ O_O *_* ^_^ -_- $_$ !_!  
  
Buttercup turned over as an aching pain moved numbly through her body...She thought pain was suppose to be gone after death...That could only mean-  
  
"I'm okay..." she mumbled, opening her eyes, though not knowing what she was okay from.  
  
"Hey, guys, she up!" Boomer's voice announced.  
  
Buttercup sat up, rubbing her head.  
  
"How do you feel?" Brick asked.  
  
"With my hands." Buttercup joked, smirking.  
  
She found she was wrapped in bandages...stolen ones...  
  
"So...What happened?" she asked. "No, wait. I know what happened, but what happened after you two found out me 'n' Butch took off?"  
  
"Well...it's a little funny..." Boomer chuckled.  
  
"Boomer and I came back to the monster and you two were gone." Brick explained. "There was some nail-polish stuff left on it. Then, Butch flew over, carrying you and both of you were all wet. And you were out cold. So, Butch started to go crazy and yell that he killed you and that he was sorry...It took us a whole five minutes to get through to him and tell him you were still breathing."  
  
Boomer laughed.  
  
"You should've seen the look on his face!" he exclaimed.  
  
"And where's the dramatic retard now?" Buttercup laughed, removing the bandages off her head.  
  
"Over here." Butch's voice muttered.  
  
He stood near the window, his face red and his arms crossed, a scowl on his face.  
  
"Well look how cute he is, all blushing..." Boomer teased.  
  
"Shut up." Butch growled.  
  
"Yeah, Boomer. Cut it out." Brick instructed, trying to hold in a laugh. "What's done is done."  
  
"What about my sisters?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"They're fine. They were out cold, but fine."  
  
"...Hey, how long've I been out?"  
  
"Oh...About a month..." Boomer replied.  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
Boomer burst out laughing.  
  
"You little-" Buttercup snarled.  
  
"Me little? You're a year younger than me!" Boomer stated.  
  
Buttercup crossed her arms scowling.  
  
"It's been only one night." Butch filled in.  
  
"Thank the lord." Buttercup replied. "Well, I gotta get home."  
  
Buttercup removed the last of her bandages.  
  
"Thanks for the help." she said.  
  
"Wait just a second." Boomer stated. "One of us will go with you."  
  
"I don't need a babysitter." Buttercup growled.  
  
"Think of it as...someone to talk to." Brick replied. "Go, Butch."  
  
"What?!" Butch exclaimed.  
  
"You have to get the food anyway. Don't get into any fights."  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Butch and Buttercup muttered, flying out the window.  
  
There was silence at first...Flying out of the woods...Into the reigns of Townsville. Buttercup looked at Butch.  
  
"So...Why did you guys do that?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"What?" Butch asked.  
  
"You know...The bandages, the watching 'till I woke up...You could've just dropped me over at my house."  
  
"...Well, to tell you the truth, I have no clue why we did it."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No...I guess it's an older brother's worry of his little sister."  
  
"...Little sister, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. You're like a little sister to us if you haven't noticed." Butch saw the look on Buttercup's face. "A tough little sister who's strong in battle."  
  
"..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing...It's just no one's called me their 'little sister' before."  
  
"Oh...Well, that's what me and the boys think of you as."  
  
Buttercup laughed.  
  
"What?" Butch asked.  
  
"It's funny..." Buttercup murmured.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Well, a week ago or something we were sworn enemies...and now...all o' a sudden I'm yer lil' sister. It's just weird."  
  
"...Yeah...But...I think my brothers and I have that same feeling about you."  
  
"What feeling?"  
  
"I don't know...That you fit in with us and no one else."  
  
"Do you guys got the sixth sense or somethin'?"  
  
"No. We don't see any dead people walking around the house asking for our help. Why?"  
  
"Well...Ta tell the truth, somethin' I hardly do, I feel the same way."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah. My sisters...They're bright and cheerful and make you feel like smiling, but that's in a girl's world, right? Since I'm all boyish and all, I hang out with guys at my school...They're cool, but they're weak and...they're normal. Then, there's you guys. You're like me. You got superpowers so I can wrestle around with you guys and be rough...Damn. Who am I kiddin'? I'm gettin' soft! Damn it, damn it, damn it!"  
  
Butch only smiled.  
  
"What're you happy 'bout, green boy?" Buttercup growled.  
  
"Nothing. But you have to watch out or someday you'll end up with a split personality." Butch replied.  
  
Buttercup crossed her arms.  
  
"Whatever..." she muttered.  
  
Butch smirked.  
  
"Race you." he said softly.  
  
Buttercup also smirked.  
  
"May the race begin!" she replied.  
  
In two streaks of dark green and pale green light, they were off. Although both were headed for the same place, they took very different routes. While Butch dove and flew low, flying in between houses, bushes, people, and pets, Buttercup soared high, dodging birds, planes, and other flying things. Butch then shot into the sky just as Buttercup dove. The two were once again on the same trail. Two small craters appeared as they landed. The two glared into one another's eyes.  
  
"I won!" Butch stated.  
  
"What'chu talkin' 'bout, Willis?" Buttercup retorted. "Or Butch, I mean."  
  
"I won. I got here first."  
  
"No ya didn't. I did."  
  
"I did."  
  
"I did."  
  
"I did."  
  
"I did!"  
  
"I did!"  
  
"I did!"  
  
"I did!"  
  
"I DID!!!"  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
Buttercup stared at Butch.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"You won." Butch replied.  
  
Buttercup smirked.  
  
"What took ya so long ta realize that?" she asked triumphantly.  
  
"Oh, nothing..." Butch murmured. He smirked. "I just didn't want baby sister to get jealous." he said a babyish tone.  
  
"Stooge." Buttercup growled, punching his arm.  
  
"Not so hard. Geez."  
  
Buttercup stared at him.  
  
"You're gettin' soft on me." she stated, stepping back.  
  
Butch smirked.  
  
"Yeah, sure." he replied. "Well, see ya later."  
  
"Yeah, see ya!" Buttercup replied, flying inside through the window.  
  
Butch frowned again.  
  
"She's...happy." Boomer's voice stated.  
  
Butch nodded, knowing his brothers had followed them.  
  
"Maybe we should reconsider on the plan." Butch suggested.  
  
"No, we can't." Brick argued. "If we do, maybe someday Buttercup will turn on her sisters for us and then realize what she did and blame us for it. It's for Buttercup's own good."  
  
Butch looked at his two brothers.  
  
"I don't know, Brick." Boomer said. "She looks happy...She sounds happy...She's happy. And you know what? We're happy, that's what..."  
  
"Do you really wanna take away all this happiness?" Butch agreed.  
  
"Hey, don't you guys go and forget the other part of the plan." Brick reminded.  
  
"But...what if Buttercup won't be happy?" Boomer asked.  
  
They all froze.  
  
"She will." Brick assured. "I mean, she's supportive, she's independent-"  
  
"Until she started to hang around us." Butch cut in. "She was independent until we came. And now...now, she actually has someone she can depend on."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Maybe...Maybe the sooner we do this, the better." Boomer stated. "Because if we do this sooner...All of us won't become happier."  
  
"Exactly." Brick agreed. "Well, how about it Butch?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Butch?" Boomer asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
"It's for Buttercup's own good..." Brick stated. "We have to do this before anything just goes from good to worse and skips bad. And we have to get all the stuff tonight."  
  
Silence. Finally, Butch nodded.  
  
"For Buttercup." he said.  
  
"For Buttercup." Brick and Boomer repeated.  
  
With that, the three flew away from the house...away from Townsville, unsure where their plan would lead.  
  
~_* @_@ O_O *_* ^_^ -_- $_$ !_!  
  
Me: Any guesses on what the plan might be? Hmm... 


	11. Buttercup's Decision

Chapter 11- Buttercup's Decision  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys or anything in the animated series: The Powerpuff Girls.  
  
Note: This would be the shortest chapter in this whole fic!  
  
~_* @_@ O_O *_* ^_^ -_- $_$ !_!  
  
"YOU WHAT?!?!!!" Buttercup demanded, jumping up from her sitting position.  
  
It was after school (near sunset)and Buttercup was over at the Rowdyruff Boys' house once more. No wonder they had told her to sit on the couch and stay calm.  
  
"YOU'RE KIDDIN' ME!!!" Buttercup yelled. "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDIN' ME!!! YOU HAVE TA BE KIDDIN' ME!!!"  
  
"Come on Buttercup." Brick said. "It's the right choice and you know it."  
  
Buttercup felt her jaw drop as she started to stare into space...Then, for the first time ever, her hands started to shake...Then her arms...Then her legs...Then her whole body. Even the color-part of her eyes were vibrating.  
  
"Dude, someone grab her before she gets a friggin' seizure!" Boomer yelled.(this happened ta one o' mah friends once :D and i'm the one who yelled that)  
  
Butch grabbed both of Buttercup's arms. Buttercup shook her head wildly, stopping herself from shaking. She floated to the middle of the room.  
  
"You guys don't have to do this!" she assured.  
  
"Yes, we do." Brick replied.  
  
"No, ya don't! I mean, I'll tell mah sisters about you and then we can all meet each other at the mall or somethin' and then we can fight monsters together and-"  
  
"Buttercup, we're doing this." Boomer said.  
  
"NO YOU'RE NOT!!!" Buttercup yelled. "YOU'RE NOT GONNA DO THIS!!! YOU'RE GONNA STAY HERE AND YOU'RE GONNA MEET MAH SISTERS AND WE'RE ALL GONNA GET ALONG LIKE A BIG HAPPY FAMILY AND BECOME THE CLOSEST FRIENDS EVER AND FIGHT EVIL MONSTERS AND DEFEAT ALL THOSE BAD GUYS LIKE HIM AND MOJO JO JO AND KICK ASS AND GET MARRIED WITH OTHER PEOPLE AND STILL BE CLOSE FRIENDS AND GROW OLD AND WRINKLY AND TELL STORIES OF OUR LIVES TO OUR GRANDCHILDREN AND DIE TOGETHER!!! THAT'S WHAT WE'RE ALL SUPPOSE TO DO!!!!"  
  
Buttercup sank to floor onto her knees, her head hanging low and her eyes on the floor. No one had ever seen her this upset before...No one had ever heard her spill her plans for her life...No one had ever known she had wanted to get married and have kids... This was her other side...Her soft side...Her dreaming side...The side no one had ever seen, heard, or ever known of. And now, they did. Brick was the first to recover. He floated over and stood at beside the sitting Buttercup and placed his hand on her back. Boomer also recovered, floating over and sitting beside Buttercup. Butch, who had never expected to know of this new side that had just erupted from Buttercup, floated over and sat in front of her. Buttercup looked at them, surprising them because her eyes were dry...she hadn't been crying.  
  
"You're...You're gonna do this...aren't you?..." Buttercup whispered.  
  
The three guys nodded. Buttercup forced a smirk and stood up, her hands balled into fists.  
  
'Th-Then I'm with you!" she yelled, surprising them once more. "All the way!"  
  
~_* @_@ O_O *_* ^_^ -_- $_$ !_!  
  
Me: Well, well. The title spoiled it, but she agreed...I hate scenes where Buttercup goes and reveals her other side! And then I had to go and write one! Yeah, not so smart, but had ta do it... 


	12. Thanks, Guys

Chapter 12- Thanks, Guys  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys or anything in the animated series: The Powerpuff Girls. I don't own Linkin Park or the song "In The End". I don't own the song "Over The Rainbow" or the owner of it or the "ooo" part of it.  
  
Note: It's not that long if you skip the flashbacks, but just read the flashbacks if u want to get more of a feel for the end.  
  
~_* @_@ O_O *_* ^_^ -_- $_$ !_!  
  
Buttercup looked at Boomer, Brick, and Butch unsurely in her backyard. The three guys nodded in assurance. Buttercup nodded back. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Alright you retards!" she yelled. "I got you now! And I don't need anyone else ta beat your sorry butts!"  
  
"Oh, really?" Brick taunted.  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Aw, a little girl wants to play with the big boys now..." Boomer teased.  
  
"You're really askin' fer it!" Buttercup yelled.  
  
"Bubbles! Buttercup found them!" Blossom's voice yelled. "Let's go."  
  
"Hurry up!" Buttercup yelled.  
  
She and the Rowdyruff Boys took off.  
  
"Move out, Bubbles!" Blossom instructed. "Try to follow them! They're headed for the city!"  
  
Blossom and Bubbles followed the four others into the city. Suddenly, they shot up in all directions, disappearing from eye reach.  
  
"Where did they go?" asked Bubbles.  
  
"I don't know..." Blossom replied. "They should be around here somewhere. But until we find them, Buttercup will have them all to herself. Don't split up! Follow me!"  
  
The two girls flew around the city, keeping low. Watching them from the top of a skyscraper was Buttercup. She turned to the Rowdyruff Boys. Brick stepped up.  
  
"I'll go first." he said, scared to go.  
  
"Right..." Buttercup replied.  
  
She held out her hand for a handshake. Brick took it, but pulled Buttercup close into a hug, patting her on the back.  
  
"That was for?..." Buttercup asked.  
  
"Mah lil' sister." Brick replied. He raised his hands and deepened his voice. "From this day forward, Buttercup shall not have and deserve the name 'Powerpuff'! She will, and always be known as 'Rowdyruff'!" he looked at her lowered his hands. "Done."  
  
"Retard." Buttercup chuckled.  
  
Brick shrugged. He turned to his brothers.  
  
"I'll see you guys later." he bid.  
  
He gave Butch a look, who nodded. Buttercup shrugged the weird action off. The three watched Brick float down and land on the street.  
  
"Ah-ha!" Blossom cheered. "We have finally found you!"  
  
"And now you can't do anymore bad." Bubbles finished off.  
  
The two girls tackled him down. He didn't even attempt to block them. Then, while Bubbles made sure he kept still, Blossom kissed him on the cheek. He flinched; a white light emitted as a silent explosion. Everyone blocked their eyes. Brick wasn't there anymore.  
  
"One down, two to go." Blossom stated. "Come on, Bubbles."  
  
Buttercup glanced at Boomer, who hugged her like Brick did. He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"When you grow up, do you think you could date women only?" he asked.  
  
"What?!" Buttercup exclaimed.  
  
"No, really. I'm worried about you."  
  
"Hey, if the guy does anythin' ta me, I'll pound 'im and you know it!"  
  
"...Yeah, I know...Be careful out there..."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Well, see ya."  
  
He gave Butch a funny look like Brick did. Butch again nodded. Buttercup didn't ask what that was about. She had other things to worry about. She watched as Boomer floated down and landed in front of the two Powerrpuff Girls. The same happened to him...Bubbles kissed him on the cheek. The same white light emitted as a silent explosion...Boomer wasn't there. Buttercup turned to Butch.  
  
"Maybe we should do this away from the city." Butch suggested.  
  
"Okay." Buttercup replied, shrugging.  
  
  
  
Buttercup looked at Butch, who looked back.  
  
"Well, this is it." Buttercup murmured. "We never see each other again..."  
  
Butch smirked.  
  
"Not really..." he replied.  
  
"Why not?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"You'll know soon enough."  
  
Butch took Buttercup's hands in his.  
  
"Buttercup, you know the abandoned house me and my brothers stayed in?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." Buttercup murmured. "What about it?"  
  
"We want you to destroy it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"And...Before you do destroy it, go into the room with the moth-eaten couch and the stolen TV. Look for two jars attached to each other, but not by the inside. They're white."  
  
"White...Okay."  
  
"Remember it." Butch instructed sternly. "Before destroying the house, find two jars in the room we always hung out in!"  
  
Buttercup nodded.  
  
"I always hated kissing someone goodbye." she muttered.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Butch agreed. "But I'll give an exception for my little sister."  
  
Buttercup smirked. *Linkin Park's song "In The End" plays*Buttercup leaned over and slowly gives Butch a soft peck on the cheek. They return to arm length, still holding hands.  
  
"See ya later." Butch bid.  
  
Buttercup nodded as a bright light emitted, showering everything in Townsville white. Everyone covered their eyes, except Buttercup, who looked straight into the light. She tightened her grip on Butch, hoping he would take her with him when he left... The light disappeared...the warmth in Buttercup's hands started to grow colder...and colder. Nothing. Buttercup was left alone. Her bottom lip trembling, she collapsed to her knees into the grass, hugging herself and holding back the tears. She wasn't going to cry...She didn't think she ever would.  
  
"Destroy the house...!" a voice in Buttercup's head called. "Now...!"  
  
  
  
Buttercup stared into the flames...She had set the abandoned house aflame with her Laser Eye-Vision.  
  
*fire travels quickly...* Buttercup noted.  
  
She noticed how her voice had changed in a low, cold growl. Then, she remembered something...  
  
"The jars!" she exclaimed.  
  
She flew into the house through the window she and the guys always used...  
  
*use to...* Buttercup corrected.  
  
She yelled out as something fell in front of her. Flames ripped out at her, stinging her flesh, but not causing damage a normal person would take.  
  
"Where are they?!" Buttercup yelled.  
  
Then, she spotted something white and flew over to it and grabbed it...Two separate jars attached to each other...with an envelope. Buttercup gripped the jars as she flew through the wall and out. She turned just in time to see the house collapse and the woods start to burn.  
  
*memories...* Buttercup thought, struggling to hold back the tears, but somehow doing so.  
  
She held in tears as she flew to into her room. She landed on her bed, her eyes shut tight. Tears can't attack you if you close your eyes.  
  
"Two are gone." Blossom's voice stated.  
  
"One left." Bubbles' voice concluded. "I hope we find him soon!"  
  
"We can deal with that tomorrow...I'm tired."  
  
Buttercup shoved the jars and envelope under her pillow as the door creaked open and the lights were turned on.  
  
"Buttercup?!" Blossom and Bubbled exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Buttercup growled.  
  
"Don't 'what' us!" Blossom instructed. "The professor's been worried! You haven't been coming home early, either. Where were you?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"...I..."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"...I defeated him."  
  
"You...what?"  
  
"I DEFEATED THE LAST ROWDYRUFF BOY!!!" Buttercup yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
Bubbles squealed with delight.  
  
"Buttercup, that's great!" Blossom cheered. "So, you've been on their trail all week, weren't you? That's why you haven't been coming or coming home late! Buttercup, I'm proud of you! I'm sure the professor will let you off easy!"  
  
"Like he always does with you two?" Buttercup spat.  
  
Bubbles stopped and glanced at her older sister.  
  
"What?" Blossom asked. "What's with you?"  
  
"Leave me alone, red." Buttercup growled.  
  
She then, with the things in her pillow, grabbed her pillow and floated towards the door. Bubbles looked at her with watery eyes.  
  
"What're you lookin' at, Barbie?" Buttercup snarled.  
  
Bubbles burst into tears as Buttercup floated downstairs.  
  
"It's okay, Bubbles." Blossom said. "She's just in a bad mood."  
  
Buttercup flopped herself on the couch, gripped her pillow with the jars and envelope inside the pillowcase.  
  
"The crybaby." Buttercup muttered. "I'm the one who should be in tears, but am I cryin'? No. Stupid red-head Blossom...'She's just in a bad mood!' I'll show her a bad mood..."  
  
Buttercup looked out the window...For some reason, she expected them to just fly and land in her backyard...At first, she couldn't forget them, and now she really couldn't forget them.  
  
*i miss them already...* Buttercup thought.  
  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
"I'm Boomer." he stated. "You are...?"  
  
"Name's Buttercup." Buttercup replied.  
  
"Hey, Buttercup." the one in red greeted. "Call me Brick, okay? Nothing else."  
  
~~~END~~~ ~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
"What's your name?" he asked. "Something like 'Butterscotch' or 'Butternut'?"  
  
"Buttercup." Buttercup answered, her anger rising slightly.  
  
"I was close. You don't have to get all mad like that. You need to learn how to control your temper."  
  
Buttercup's anger rose a little more. "So I was born with a short temper. What of it?"  
  
The boy in dark green glared at her. She glared back. Buttercup straightened herself, but kept her sharp gaze.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked.  
  
The boy in dark green backed away.  
  
"Butch." he replied. "I say we do the project at my place."  
  
~~~END~~~ ~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
"Mah lil' sister." Brick replied. He raised his hands and deepened his voice. "From this day forward, Buttercup shall not have and deserve the name 'Powerpuff'! She will, and always be known as 'Rowdyruff'!" he looked at her lowered his hands. "Done."  
  
~~~END~~~ ~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
"So, let's get our grub." Butch said. "I'll steal the popcorn!" he flew off.  
  
"I'll steal the ice cream!" Boomer exclaimed, flying off.  
  
"I'll steal the candy!" Brick announced, flying off.  
  
"I'll steal the drinks!" Buttercup stated, flying off.  
  
~~~END~~~  
  
Buttercup flew out, trying not to cry, pillowcase in her hands. She stopped and landed on the branch of a tree. It was night already. There was no one around...Buttercup gripped the pillowcase...She just sat and remembered.  
  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
Boomer handed Butch the pouch of Rocky Road-flavored ice-cream.  
  
"What about the Cookie Factory?" Boomer asked.  
  
"I'll take that." Buttercup replied, taking the pouch of Cookie Factory- flavored ice-cream.  
  
"That leaves me with the original Vanilla!"  
  
Butch and Buttercup looked at each other.  
  
"Trade?" asked Butch.  
  
"Yeah." Buttercup replied.  
  
~~~END~~~ ~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
"That was so funny!" Buttercup exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah!" Butch agreed.  
  
"When that Yoda-dude got his green light saber and went thoom! Thoom!" Boomer laughed.  
  
"No, stupid, she meant when the manager found us!" Brick corrected.  
  
"'You kids didn't pay for your movie'!" Buttercup said in a deep voice. "'And you're not old enough to be in a PG-13 movie! Bwah bwah bwah! I'm one of the teachers in Charlie Brown! Bwah Bwah Bwah!"  
  
They burst out laughing again. They were disrupted by a giant roar, the ground shaking, and the sound of buildings being smashed. The four looked up.  
  
~~~END~~~ ~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
"Hey look!" Boomer pointed out.  
  
"A monster." Brick stated.  
  
Butch and Buttercup looked at each other.  
  
"Bash it." they said at the same time.  
  
~~~END~~~  
  
Buttercup never knew she'd be friends with them...But, for some reason, she always seemed to fit in with them.  
  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
Buttercup watched as her two sisters flew over to Mary and Cindy. Mitch and Gary walked over to Floyd and Lloyd.  
  
"Ugh, traitors..." she muttered.  
  
"Hey, Buttercup, come on." Butch told her. "My brothers and you and me can be a group."  
  
Boomer and Brick floated over, carrying their rolled-up poster and markers.  
  
"Yeah." they all agreed.  
  
~~~END~~~  
  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
"Hey, Blossom," Buttercup started. "Why don't we watch 'em for a couple days...I mean, they haven't done any wrong since they came back."  
  
Bubbles and Blossom stared at Buttercup.  
  
*oops...* Buttercup thought.  
  
"Uh, I mean..." Buttercup stood up on her bed, pounding a fist into her other hand. "Let's get those retards and kick their butts into oblivion!"  
  
Bubbles and Blossom exhaled in relief, satisfied.  
  
*man...for some reason i feel more welcome with the guys...* Buttercup thought.  
  
~~~END~~~ ~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
"What feeling?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"I don't know...That you fit in with us and no one else." Butch replied.  
  
"Do you guys got the sixth sense or somethin'?"  
  
"No. We don't see any dead people walking around the house asking for our help. Why?"  
  
"Well...Ta tell the truth, somethin' I hardly do, I feel the same way."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah. My sisters...They're bright and cheerful and make you feel like smiling, but that's in a girl's world, right? Since I'm all boyish and all, I hang out with guys at my school...They're cool, but they're weak and...they're normal. Then, there's you guys. You're like me. You got superpowers so I can wrestle around with you guys and be rough...Damn. Who am I kiddin'? I'm gettin' soft! Damn it, damn it, damn it!"  
  
Butch only smiled.  
  
~~~END~~~  
  
Buttercup sighed. She remembered how they would encourage her, not showing that they cared for more than a friend. She remembered how the guys use to always leave someone with her and wouldn't let her be alone...How they were overprotective...Somehow, Buttercup felt she would never have someone feel that way about her again.  
  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
"...I'm...sorry..." Buttercup said, trying to make the words clear. Saying those two words always got Buttercup feeling exhausted after.  
  
Brick and Boomer grinned at her in thanks.  
  
"Nah. You got nothing to apologize for." Brick replied.  
  
"Yeah. It's not like you'd ever touch nail-polish." Boomer agreed.  
  
Buttercup felt a small smile appear. She shook her head wildly, frowning.  
  
"Damn it!" she exclaimed. "I'm gettin' soft." she crossed her arms.  
  
"No." a familiar voice disagreed. "It's takes a good, hard gut to apologize. I think so."  
  
Everyone turned.  
  
"Butch!" they exclaimed.  
  
There was Butch, smirked and crossing his arms. Butch stood up and dusted the sand off his pants.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked. "It was touching how you guys came and saved the day."  
  
Buttercup went up to him and punched his arm.  
  
"What took you?" she growled.  
  
~~~END~~~ ~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
"Are you okay?" Boomer asked.  
  
"Does it look like it?!" Buttercup snapped, not accepting the fact the monster was beating her.  
  
"Stay down." Brick instructed.  
  
Buttercup pushed him away.  
  
"No way!" she replied. "I ain't lettin' no sissy-ass monster beat me!"  
  
~~~END~~~ ~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
"Come on!" Brick instructed. "Let's get that crazy girl out of there before she suffocates in there!"  
  
They flew up into the sky.  
  
~~~END~~~ ~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
"Ugh...It was getting hard ta breath it there." she muttered.  
  
The boys exhaled.  
  
"Can you guys go find mah sisters?" Buttercup asked. "Hopefully no buildings fell on 'em."  
  
"Me and Boomer will." Brick stated. "Butch, stay here with Buttercup." he ignored the glare received from Buttercup."  
  
"I don't need a babysitter." she growled.  
  
"Think of it more as a..." Boomer searched his thoughts for a good word. "Person to complain to."  
  
"Thanks a lot." Butch growled.  
  
"Look, we won't take long." Brick assured. "We'll be back."  
  
Butch and Buttercup glared as Boomer and Brick went off in separate directions.  
  
'This sucks." Buttercup growled, getting up and stumbling. "I'm goin' too."  
  
"No." Butch disagreed. "If you leave here, I'll have to yell and go after you and we'll run into some trouble and the guys will come back and try to look for us, but we'll already be in the clutches of evil and then you'll be almost kill and so will I and my brothers will find us and yell and me and we all end up in a happy ending with a least one person dying. That's always what happens in stories and movies."  
  
~~~END~~~ ~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
"Thanks for the help." she said.  
  
"Wait just a second." Boomer stated. "One of us will go with you."  
  
"I don't need a babysitter." Buttercup growled.  
  
"Think of it as...someone to talk to." Brick replied. "Go, Butch."  
  
"What?!" Butch exclaimed.  
  
"You have to get the food anyway. Don't get into any fights."  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Butch and Buttercup muttered, flying out the window.  
  
~~~END~~~ ~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
"So...Why did you guys do that?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"What?" Butch asked.  
  
"You know...The bandages, the watching 'till I woke up...You could've just dropped me over at my house."  
  
"...Well, to tell you the truth, I have no clue why we did it."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No...I guess it's an older brother's worry of his little sister."  
  
"...Little sister, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. You're like a little sister to us if you haven't noticed." Butch saw the look on Buttercup's face. "A tough little sister who's strong in battle."  
  
"..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing...It's just no one's called me their 'little sister' before."  
  
"Oh...Well, that's what me and the boys think of you as."  
  
~~~END~~~ ~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
"I won!" Butch stated.  
  
"What'chu talkin' 'bout, Willis?" Buttercup retorted. "Or Butch, I mean."  
  
"I won. I got here first."  
  
"No ya didn't. I did."  
  
"I did."  
  
"I did."  
  
"I did."  
  
"I did!"  
  
"I did!"  
  
"I did!"  
  
"I did!"  
  
"I DID!!!"  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
Buttercup stared at Butch.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"You won." Butch replied.  
  
Buttercup smirked.  
  
"What took ya so long ta realize that?" she asked triumphantly.  
  
"Oh, nothing..." Butch murmured. He smirked. "I just didn't want baby sister to get jealous." he said a babyish tone.  
  
"Stooge." Buttercup growled, punching his arm.  
  
~~~END~~~ ~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
Buttercup huffed, starting to get up, but soon after stumbling. She got up again, this time successful. She crossed her arms. Knowing his brother, Brick walked over to Butch's counterpart.  
  
"I lost..." Buttercup growled.  
  
"Yeah...But you were good." Brick replied.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah! I could hardly keep up!"  
  
"Damn, right." Buttercup smirked.  
  
~~~END~~~  
  
Buttercup smiled. She had had a close relationship with all of them...but, she was closest with Butch...She told him things before she'd never tell anyone.  
  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
"You can't let this stupid thing effect your whole life." he stated.  
  
"Who says?" Buttercup muttered.  
  
"Me."  
  
Buttercup looked at him.  
  
"You and what army?" she demanded.  
  
"I don't need an army to tell you." he replied. "Just me."  
  
Buttercup grinned.  
  
"And what makes you think I'm gonna listen?" she asked.  
  
"You will." Butch replied. "I know it."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You're my counterpart. That's how."  
  
"Oh, yeah...I almost forgot about that."  
  
There was silence.  
  
"...You're getting soft." she stated.  
  
"Say that again and I'll pound you." Butch threatened.  
  
"Not if I pound you first!"  
  
"Oh, yeah?!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Oh, really?!"  
  
"Really!"  
  
The two jumped to opposite ends of the room.  
  
"Buttercup?!" Blossom's voice. "Are you awake? Are with someone up there? I'm coming up!"  
  
"That's yer cue." Buttercup stated.  
  
Butch nodded and flew out the window.  
  
~~~END~~~ ~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
"We told Butch to tell, but he still wouldn't spill the beans." Brick added.  
  
Buttercup grinned at Butch as a sign of thanks.  
  
~~~END~~~  
  
*song called "Over The Rainbow" plays*Memories...It was all she had left of them...But, there was... Buttercup took out the two jars and envelope. She opened the envelope:  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey, Buttercup If you're reading this, we probably "kicked the bucket" ^_^. 'Ne wayz, ur our LiL' sis, right? So, you didn' think we'd leave you nothing, did you? Okay, the one who's writing right now is Brick...But the other guys want to write too so here.  
  
Boomer: Hey, Buttercup! I hope you're not too down on what we decided, but you should know it was for the best, you know? So, don't do anything stupid while we're gone and don't forget us!  
  
Butch: Yo. Wut's up? I just wanted to leave you a message...Don't do anything crazy like the crazy person u r! so, how's that lil' sis o' mine? If u were here while I wrote this, I bet u'd pound me 'till I fell unconscious!  
  
Back to me! So, I hope ur not too down right now. miss us, but don't miss us too much... Love, yes love: Your older brothers (best pals! homie Gs!)  
  
Brick Boomer Butch  
  
P.S. ...err...in a non-mushy way. And for the hundredth time: DO NOT DO ANYHING STUPID!!! ...we love y a s, girl.  
  
P.P.S. Remember, ur not a Powerpuff Girl, you're a Rowdyruff Boy!..uh...I mean, Rowdyruff Girl!  
  
P.P.P.S. When you need us, mix the things in the separate jars...  
  
  
  
  
  
Curiously, Buttercup opened the two jars. As if on cue, the sun rose as she grinned. In one jar was prison toilet water...and in the other were 5 snips, 2 snails, and a puppy-dog tail (i counted when mojo held the ingredients up!). When she needed them... Buttercup felt a salty tear run down her cheek as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Thanks, guys..." she whispered.  
  
~_* @_@ O_O *_* ^_^ -_- $_$ !_!  
  
Me: Well that was touching, wasn't it? *shrugs* R&R or just e-mail me, but mainly R&R! 


End file.
